Bark At The Moon
by x0TheDarkSlayer0x
Summary: Season 3/Alternate Universe/Buffy POV/Femslash/ Yes, it's a Faith werewolf fic! Had this idea bumping around the old noggin for the past few months, and here it is. PART 1 FINISHED, TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 2 - "WEREWOLF IN LONDON"
1. Just My Imagination

**After a few responses on twitter with folks telling me to post it (fucker) I've caved in. So here you are. Happy now?**

**A few notes: yeah, I really wasn't going to post this, it started out as a story I just wanted to put together for myself. Only read 2 Faith wolfie fics out there, and neither one added up to the little, err, _fantasies_ I've had in my head. So I decided to just start one of my own. Also - it's in Buffy's point of view, and therefore is a lot different from how I normally write, wasn't sure how people would take to the story. But whatever, why not just find out, right?**

**-- If you aren't drawn in by the first chapter just wait, things to pick up more, I promise --**

**

* * *

  
**

**Buffy's POV**

I can't believe I'm letting them drag me out here - again. The things I do for my friends! They know I'm still trying to deal after what happened with Angel, and the whole running away thing... I guess they're just trying to be nice, bringing me out to get me back into the swing of things, whatever that means. I just wish that guy would stop hitting on me. _What's his name again? Steve? Stan? I know it starts with an S..._

"Hey, Buffy, there's Scott!" Willow whispered excitedly, as we made our way into The Bronze. _Scott! That's it._

"So?" I shrugged, trying to get the point across that I'm so not interested. But I think she's pretty determined to get me into the whole dating scene, because it doesn't look like she's about to let up.

"So aren't you going to go talk to him?" _And now she's nudging me. Great._

"I don't think so."

"Aww come on Buff, there's no reason to be shy." Xander grinned, giving me a slap on the back. "I have a pretty good feeling that he'll be happy to talk to you."

"Why the good feeling?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him. He took a few steps back, looking afraid to answer. _I'm so not liking where this is going. And oh god, please say that isn't Sal - err, Scott - walking up to me right now!_

"Buffy." Scott smiled. "Xander told me you were coming here tonight." I turned to shoot an evil glare at my former friend before turning back to give a polite smile to the boy in front of me.

"Yeah, well, here I am." I grabbed on to Willow's arm to drag her away as fast as I could. _And here I go!_

"Buffy, what are you doing?? Don't you want to - "

"I'm not interested!" _Oh no, now she looks like someone just kicked her puppy..._ "Sorry Will, I just... I don't feel that way about him."

"Oh."

I started to look around, desperately trying to find something to distract her so she'll stop trying to set me up.

"Hey, where's Oz?"

"Caged up at the library." Okay, now she's giving me a look, so I think I'm missing something here. "Full moon tonight."

"Oh! Right, I forget. They come up so fast."

"Tell me about it." She frowned. Now I'm starting to feel guilty for bringing it up, but really, how am I supposed to know what stage the moon is in? It isn't like he's my boyfriend. Wait...

"How come you're not there with him?"

"Giles has it covered. He said he would be there all night anyways, doing research. Didn't he tell you?"

"No... is there something I should know? Should I go see him?"

"No!" I jumped in surprise as she quickly grabbed my arm. She blushed and let go. "I mean no, I'm sure everything is fine. He said it probably isn't anything serious, just that there have been some sightings around here of..." She leaned in to whisper the next part. "... well, the newspapers say people think they're coyotes or something, but Giles thinks there might be another werewolf in town."

_I don't believe it! This most certainly is a big deal, why wouldn't he tell me?? That stubborn, stubborn... British guy!_

"I'm going to see him."

"Really, Buffy, it isn't too important! For all we know Oz just got out and we didn't realize it - "

"But what if it wasn't him? We've been really careful, Wills! If he got out we would have noticed it."

"Are you sure you have to go?" She pouted. So now the guilt factor is doubled, because I know she had some high hopes of us having a good time tonight. I'll have to make it up to her later.

"I really should. Sorry..." I gave her a quick hug and headed for the exit. "Be careful on the way home! I'll do an extended patrol, but if I happen to miss something..."

"Yeah, sure! No worries, just go make sure everything is okay." She waved, putting on a big smile. "Good luck."

Yeah, I'm really going to have to make it up to them.

* * *

I stormed into the library nice and loud, effectively causing Giles to jump in his seat and spin around to face me. An angry slayer isn't a stealthy slayer.

"Buffy! Is something the matter?"

"You didn't tell me there's a new _werewolf_ in town??"

"Oh... well..." He took off his glasses and started to clean them. I'd laugh at the nervous habit if I wasn't so annoyed with him. "I didn't want to bother you with little details before things became more concrete."

"So you didn't think that I should maybe, I don't know, patrol on one of the 3 nights that this new big fuzzy would be prowling around during?"

"There haven't been any attacks, and the sightings weren't even very detailed, we can't be sure that what the people have seen wasn't just a coyote, or mountain lion, or other woodland creature."

".... Woodland creature?" I couldn't help but smile at that. How could I possibly stay mad at the guy? He just smiled back and handed over today's paper, with the article in question circled. A peace offering I guess.

"I apologize for not telling you sooner. I just thought, what with all that has happened recently... well, quite frankly, I didn't want to overload you with work."

"My job can't exactly stop when I need a break." I shrugged, scanning the article for anything interesting. Nothing too special, just some interviews with people saying they saw some big dog wandering around near the woods. I'm surprised it even made the news, it must be a slow week. "You still have those extra tranquilizer guns in the weapon chest?"

Oz growled in his cage and jumped up against the bars. Kind of makes me wonder if maybe he could tell what we were talking about.

"Yes, of course." He nodded, going over to get one out for me. "Wait... you aren't thinking of going out to look for this thing on your own, are you?"

"I think I can handle myself. You just stay here and make sure Oz plays nice."

"Be careful!" He shouted after me as I left, slinging the gun up on my shoulder.

"Always am."

* * *

"Ooops!" I winced as the gun went off. I just lifted it from my shoulder after seeing something off in the distance, and it went off. _Don't these things have a safety feature?? That totally wasn't my fault. Just hope I didn't get anyone with the dart. _I looked back in the direction I saw the... _thing_ in, but of course there's nothing there now. _Great. The stupid gun scared the thing away, now I suppose it will go out and - oh my god!! Is that..._

"Oh... hi there, little doggie." Guess it isn't all that little, looks to be the size of one of those.... what are they called? Husky dogs? In fact, that's kind of what it looks like, only it looks a little more 'wild', and the eyes are a chocolatey brown color. Aren't they supposed to have blue eyes or something? It's actually kind of cute. It doesn't have a collar or anything, must be a stray. _I wonder if this was the thing the people saw?_

It's just staring up at me... I feel weird under it's stare. I always did like dogs, but there's something different about this one, the way its looking at me... I don't know what to make of it. Its like it's searching me for something, but I'm probably just being paranoid. After all it's just a dog... right?

I turned to leave, not really feeling any super creature vibes - _aside from this weird little tingle that seems to be coming from the dog, but it's probably nothing _- and the thing started to follow me. I don't know whether to feel creeped out, or special since it deems me interesting enough to keep an eye on.

Whatever. I guess I could let him follow me home and then find a little something for him to eat. Couldn't hurt, right? Sure there's some little tinglies coming from the thing, but he seems harmless enough. And there's just something about those eyes that has a kind of calming effect on me. Weird.

* * *

"Buffy.... why is there a dog in the house?" I heard mom shout from the living room. _Oops._

I rushed in and found there were a few bags of groceries on the ground, and she was trying to pull one of them away from the dog. He didn't want to give it up for anything, and so was growling and playing a serious game of tug-of-war with her. I couldn't help but giggle at the sight. _Uh oh, now I'm getting some serious evil eye. Better step in._

"Sorry about that." I laughed, rushing over to help pry the bag away. Surprisingly he didn't growl at me... Looked a little angry that I took the food away, but it didn't seem like he was going to attack or anything. "Came across this little guy when I was out on patrol and he just followed me home."

"You know how I feel about dogs." She sighed, gingerly taking the bag from me. It was all wet and chewed on, so she didn't seem too happy to accept it. "They're like children. I already raised one child, and you were troublesome enough."

"Nice, mom." I bent down to pet the little guy, and smiled at the way he leaned into my touch a bit. _Guess he likes me._ "Do we have any food for him? He looks like he hasn't eaten in weeks."

"Well I suppose most of the groceries in this bag are useless now, might as well let him have them." As if he knew what she said, he reached up and snatched the bag from her hand with his teeth. She just sighed and gave me a stern look. "We're not keeping him."

"You don't think he's kind of cute?" I pouted, kneeling down to pet him some more. He started wagging his tail, which just made me laugh. _I really do like this little guy..._

"He would be a little more cute if he wasn't currently eating those $10 steaks right now." He pulled his head out of the bag to growl at her, the tone so low and frightening it made her take a few steps back. "Buffy, I don't think you should be so close to that thing, it could have rabies or something." He barked at her, making her flinch and take another step back.

"He won't hurt me." I scratched behind his ears, and he let out this adorable little whine and licked at my hands. "See?" _Doesn't look like she's convinced yet. Guess I just have to try a little harder._

"Honey... I know you like him, but having a dog is a lot of responsibility."

"Um... Hello, saved the world from ending? Twice?"

"Yes, but this is different. Do I need to remind you what happened with the goldfish?"

The dog let out a little bark that, if I'm not just crazy here, sounded a lot like I laugh. I giggled and continued petting him, his tail never stopping the wagging.

"Can he at least stay the night? I don't like thinking of him being out all alone with monsters and demons and stuff. I know some of those things eat cats, so they probably have a thing for dogs too..." I put on my biggest pout to help seal the deal, and could practically see her resolve crumble right before my very eyes.

"Fine. But just for tonight, okay?" She pointed her finger at me, in what I guess was supposed to be a warning. "And he spends it in your room. If I come down for a midnight snack and find him rooting through the garbage, he's gone."

"Fair enough." I nodded, ignoring the midnight snack comment and getting up to lead him to my room. He picked the bag up in his mouth and followed.

* * *

I woke up the next morning at what I assume was just past sunrise, judging by how low the sun is. Based on the warmth I feel at my feet, the dog didn't get out into the garbage last night and so wasn't tossed out. I think I even hear some snoring... that's so cute, he's a snorer!

"'Morning, buddy." I yawned, sitting up to look at him.

That's when I saw that the dog was now gone, and was replaced by an entirely nude brunette girl all curled up at my feet.


	2. Wild Thing

**Holy fuck monkeys!! 13 reviews on the first chapter alone??? You guys are confusing. Awesome, but confusing. Thank you for that. :) And Hazy -- of course I took your advice! Did you really think I wouldn't?**

**Thanks to everyone that has bothered to read this. It'll get better, I swear. Of course... that's based on my own opinion, so who knows. (shrug)**

**

* * *

  
**

"Oh my god!!!" I screamed, quickly tugging the blankets up to cover my modesty. _Sure I'm wearing pajamas, but she's naked so I'm thinking she has some sort of pervy motive!!_

"Wassat, who's there!" She shouted, jumping up into a defensive stance. Which just left me with an even better - I mean, just _closer_ - look at her... nakedness.

"What the hell are you doing in my room?!"

"I'm.... what?" She took a look around, seeming to be just a little too confused.

"My room, you're in my room! And... why are you naked?!"

That's when the door opened, and mom came walking in. As if things couldn't possibly get any worse...

"Buffy, what's all the screaming ab - oh good lord!! _Buffy_! Why is there a naked girl in your room?!"

"Ask her!" I screeched, pointing at said naked girl. At least I think I did, I have a hand over my eyes because I _so_ don't want to look at all the nudity here.

"Look, I'm sure there's a perfectly good explanation for this..." Naked girl mumbled, tugging the blanket from my bed to cover herself with. "It's just... you guys would never believe me."

"You'd be surprised." I pouted, crossing my arms to help cover my chest, since she's now hogging the blanket. She just smirked over at me. God, I hate her already, she's so arrogant!

"Fine. You wanna know what happened? Well, I'd love to tell ya but I don't really remember much. Kinda get a little memory loss when I'm all wolfed out."

"..... Come again?"

* * *

Twenty minutes later we were all in the living room, with nude girl not so nude anymore. I had to give her some of my clothes, which are a little tight on her since we aren't really the same size. She may as well still be naked! Not that I would prefer it or anything... It's just, well, you know what I mean.

"First, let's start out simple." I sighed. "What's your name?"

"Faith." She mumbled, messing nervously with the sleeves on her shirt.

"Well I'm Buffy, and this is my mom Joyce."

"Buffy?" She laughed. I frowned, and she immediately wiped the smile from her face. "Sorry. I just never met nobody with a name like that before."

"Why don't you just continue on with the whole story that you don't think we'll understand."

"Right... Um... Well, it started just a few years ago, though it feels like a hell of a lot longer... Guess it's somethin' my parents passed down to me or somethin', I dunno, they weren't around long enough for me to find out, and they never talked 'bout it when they actually were around. I left Boston once they disappeared, back when I was about 10, and a few years later was when the changes happened. For example, I'd wake up naked in the strangest fuckin' places with no memory of what had happened the night before, everything after sunset was always a blur. Eventually things did start to come back to me, and it's when I was able to figure out what I am."

"A.... werewolf." Mom stated, with a look that tells me she's having trouble figuring this all out.

"Yup." The brunette nodded, looking down at her feet. She seems really uncomfortable. "I know, it sounds like total bullshit, and I don't really expect ya to believe me... but it's the truth." She glanced over at me apologetically, and that's when I noticed something - she has the same chocolate brown eyes the dog did last night.

"Oh my god, it's true..." I gasped, placing a hand on her cheek and gazing deep into those beautiful eyes. _Wait, what am I doing??? And where did that 'beautiful eyes' thing come from? Well, she does have beautiful eyes... But I first noticed it when she was a dog. Somehow that makes me feel a little better about it._ "Um, sorry." I blushed, quickly removing the hand. She just gave me a little grin in response.

"Do you remember anything that happened last night?" Mom asked, suddenly seeming to be just a little too curious now. I think she's going into '_protective mom_' mode.

"Not much, at least not yet. More will come back to me later...." She narrowed her eyes at me, so now I'm thinking its starting to come back to her already. "Though I do remember you kept referrin' to me as a "_him_". Why did you think I was a dude?"

"I - I don't know, I just assumed..."

"Well, pretty sure I don't grow a set of balls when I transform, but hey, like I said, I never do remember too much from when I'm all wolfed out."

I had to cover a laugh at the crudeness of her statement. _There certainly is something.... different about the way she speaks._

"Where are you living?" Mom asked. She seems concerned now.

"Well, I'm buds with the dude that owns that shitty motel down at the bad side of town. He lets me crash in one of the empty rooms for free, long as nobody rents 'em out. Thankfully it ain't too popular there, I got a place to stay most nights."

"Oh, that's terrible..."

"Nah, it's cool. I mean, I've been worse off before. I got lucky out here, most places I been to they aren't so friendly. It's why I decided to come out here in the first place. Me and my bud go way back, he was one of my best friends in Southie. Heard he moved to the sunshine state, thought I'd look him up since I was in the area. Only been livin' here 'bout a week..."

"I suppose that explains why we only just recently saw the reports in the paper." I shrugged. She just gave me this curious smile.

"I made the papers?"

"Well, I saw an article yesterday about a large dog being spotted near the woods late at night. I assumed it was you."

"Yeah, I like to stay near the woods when I'm in wolf form. Don't like bein' bugged by people."

"But last night... you came right up to me."

"I did?" She seemed surprised by that. So now I know I should feel special that she decided to follow me, since it seems like normally she avoids everyone. "Huh. Don't remember." She shrugged and kind of scratched at the back of her neck, looking around the room. I think she's sniffing for something. "Hey, you got any food?"

* * *

Me and mom watched in wonder as Faith devoured every last scrap of food that was placed in front of her. I don't think she even took a second to breathe! I mean, I'm known to crave some massive amounts of food after a good slay, but this... It's like she really hasn't had a good meal in weeks. I wasn't too far off last night.

I gave mom a pleading look as Faith continued eating, not paying us any attention at all, and I'm thinking she knows exactly what I'm dying to ask. Even seems pretty cool about it, actually, so I guess we're on the same page.

"I'll ask her once she's finished eating."

"Thanks, mom." I smiled, turning my attention back on the human garbage disposal before us. _God, I wouldn't be surprised if she started eating the silverware next!_

* * *

"Faith, I don't like the thought of you living the way that you are." Mom spoke up, once we made it back to the living room. "I think maybe you should stay with us."

Faith looked at me, surprised, and got up to start fidgeting around, looking extremely uncomfortable. Probably not just because of the clothes, either.

"That's nice of you, thanks. But you don't gotta look out for me or nothin', I've already caused you enough trouble. Sorry. I should just go..."

"No!" I shouted, jumping up to grab on to her arm. I found two pairs of eyes staring at me questioningly, so I just blushed and let go. "Um... I just, you know, it would be better if you stay here. There's all kinds of things out there that you don't know about, you're lucky to have survived this long!"

"No offense here B, but... I don't see how the two of you could possibly protect me from anything."

"Hey! I may seem small, but I could totally beat you in a fight..." I pouted. She laughed, which just ticked me off even more.

"Sorry, I just can't picture that."

Okay, this so won't stand. I'm just going to have to prove to her how much of a badass I really am.

"Fine, think of it this way. I was out by myself last night when I found you. Now, I'm assuming that, since you've been on your own for so long, you know at least some of the big nasties out there, maybe have taken on a few yourself. So then, how would I be able to go out in the middle of the night by myself without getting killed, or seriously injured?"

"... I dunno. Luck?"

I could see mom trying not to laugh out of the corner of my eye, so I'm pretty sure she knows this isn't going to end well for our new brunette friend.

"That's it, we're settling this once and for all." I growled. She snickered and held her hands up mockingly in defense.

"Easy there, tiger. Might not wanna take me on, you could hurt yourself."

I just gave her an innocently sweet smile and batted my eyelashes. Why not lull her into a false sense of security, it'll make it all the more fun when I take her down.

"I'll take my chances."

"Your funeral." She shrugged, turning to face my mom. "Hope your hospitality doesn't change none when I bust her face in. She's just askin' for it."

"I don't think there will be any hard feelings, Faith."

"Whatevs." She turned to look back at me and held her arms out. "I'll let you get the first shot."

_Oh, this is going to be fun._

I made a big show of getting myself ready, as if I hadn't done any sort of physical activity in awhile, and slowly walked up to her. It seems like she's trying to hold back a smile, so I think she's buying it.

_And here comes the good part!_

Before she could even figure out what happened, I had her on her butt with a killer right hook. She brought a hand up to her face with surprise, not bothering to get back up.

".... What the fuck was that?!"

"What? You said I could have the first shot." I reached down to help her up. I should have figured she would have refused, but for some reason I was hoping she'd accept. Oh well, she'll warm up to me soon enough.

"Goddamn, I didn't even... like, I never saw you move your hand or nothin'! How in the fuck did ya do that??"

"Well, I guess I have something to tell you too." She waited, appearing to be hanging on my every word. I took a dramatic little pause just to keep her in suspense. "Ever hear of the slayer?"

"What, the band?"

"There's a band of slayers??" _That's just silly! Aren't I supposed to be the only one? Giles wouldn't lie to me!_

"No." She laughed, making me feel a tad embarrassed for my outburst. Of course there wouldn't be a band of slayers. "There's a band _called_ Slayer."

"Oh."

She continued to laugh, and I'm trying not to get ticked off. I'll just focus on the way I totally just kicked her ass.

"Why don't I get you a Kleenex for that nosebleed." I smiled, ignoring the displeased frown mom was giving me as I walked away.

"So, what the fuck is a slayer?"


	3. A Modern Myth

**Again, my thanks to the reviewers! You guys are too kind. And also, extremely observant. Already you've noticed that all the chapters are named after song titles, that this story will most definitely be smutty (hey, this is based on some of my fantasies after all!) and that Buffy is already totally crushing on Faith. Yeah, she's already a goner. :P**

**Thanks again, it's surprising to see some reviewers that have been around since the very beginning are still with me here! You guys will read anything that I post, huh? Careful... don't let me know how much control I may have over you. It could end badly. MUAHAHAHAHA!!! (ahem) On to the chapter...  
**

* * *

"In every generation there is a chosen one. She alone will stand against the vampires, demons, and the forces of darkness. She is the slayer."

I think Giles likes telling this part just a little too much. Seriously.

"Wait, wait, wait..." Faith interrupted. He frowned, clearly disappointed that he couldn't go on to tell the glorious tale of my '_ancestors_'. "So you're tellin' me that blondie here," she pointed at me, "kills demons and shit for a living?"

"Well.... yes, that is the brunt of it." He stuttered. I guess he had a hard enough time learning to deal with the way I talk, so it'll probably be harder with her.

"Oh." _Why does she look sad now? I don't like it._ She turned to look at me, all nervous and everything. "So... you're gonna, ya know... take care of me."

"Well, sure, if you'd let me. Didn't seem like you were too into that idea though."

The room grew eerily quiet as everyone turned to stare at me. Willow seems surprised, Xander seems scared, Oz looks surprisingly interested, Giles sort of seems amused, and Faith is just looking at me with cold eyes. So I'm thinking I've missed something here.

"Fine. Yeah, just get it over with." She muttered, looking around the room. "We gonna do it here, or you got someplace better?"

"Do.... do what?"

"Take me out! I'm a demon, you're a slayer, ya gotta do your job right? So let's just do it already."

"Do my job... Oh!! Oh, no! No, no, no, I'm not going to kill you!"

"But I'm a demon... I mean, it's what you do right? Kill things like me?" Now she seems defensive, and kind of angry. Which is great, we just met and already there's something about me she can't deal with. You'd think I'd be used to that, what with my job description and all, but it still hurts.

"Faith, you can't help what you are! I mean, besides, you're only a wolf on 3 days out of the month, and even then you don't go out killing people and causing harm to the world."

"But I have." She growled. "Killed people before."

"I'm sure you had a good reason..." She didn't respond to that. So there's still this awkward silence going on, everyone seems so uncomfortable but they aren't leaving or anything. I don't know what to do.

"I have a question." We all turned to look at Oz. He doesn't speak often, so when he does it always gets everyone's attention. "Buffy says you looked like..." He looked at me for help.

"One of those husky dogs. You know, like they use to pulls the sleighs up in Alaska?"

"Right." He smiled, I guess amused by my description or something. "So I'm wondering... What kind of werewolf are you?"

We all turned to look at Faith, even me, though I already know she probably doesn't have a clue since her parents never gave her any kind of information.

"Beats me, I didn't even know there was more than one kind."

Now we all looked at Giles. After all, he's information guy. If he can't figure it out than I don't think anyone else in the room can.

"Well, I believe I still have some of the books laying around here someplace, from when we came across Oz." He mumbled, walking into his office and coming back out a minute later with a huge stack of books. I gave him a little smirk in amusement at the way he just had all those books stacked together neatly, and in an easily findable place. "Forgive me for finding the history and mythology of werewolves, and the different paranormal activity surrounding moon cycles, fascinating."

Faith looked him over in confusion, then leaned over to whisper to me.

"He always like this?"

"Like what?"

"All... British-y and crap."

"Oh, all the time. You should see him when he's mad or uncomfortable, it's hilarious." I was more than happy to see a full dimpled grin in response. Must mean she's over the whole "_you kill demons for a living_" thing.

That's when I noticed everyone was looking at us, with the same expressions as before. Surprised, confused, interested, amused... Faith noticed too, so now she's looking at me all questioningly.

"They got a problem with me or somethin'? I can't really tell."

"No... no, I don't think so. You're just new, they're not sure what to think yet."

"Why do I suddenly feel like the shiny new toy placed in the middle of a pile of little kids..."

I giggled at that, which did nothing but build the interest in our direction. At least Giles isn't looking anymore, he's all caught up in one of those books. Guess he'll be researching for awhile. _Oh! I know just what to do to help introduce Faith to everyone better!_

"Hey, what does everyone say to a trip to The Bronze?"

* * *

We all went our separate ways, planning to meet up later at The Bronze. Me and Faith stopped by her motel so she could get changed into some of her own clothes. She insisted I stay outside as she did, so I'm thinking maybe she's embarrassed about the way that she lives or something. I mean, the place really doesn't look all that great, but it's silly because it's not like I'm going to judge her for it or anything.

Anyways, after another quick stop to my place we were on our way. Faith stayed close to me as we made our way to the club, still looking all nervous. She's actually hiding it pretty well, trying to look like a badass and all that, but it isn't fooling me.

"Just relax, they'll warm up to you soon enough." I smiled, hoping to put her at ease.

"Sure, maybe the wolfy dude 'cause he'd get it. But of course that'll just piss off that red headed girl, 'cause she'd get all jealous because of it."

"Don't worry, Willow will get over it soon en - wait, how did you know her and Oz are a couple? They aren't really all touchy feely in public or anything..."

"I could smell it. They're all over each other behind closed doors, trust me."

"Okay, I _so_ didn't need to know that." I blushed. She just laughed at me, so I punched her on the shoulder.

"Damn, for all that slayer strength you keep braggin' about I barely even felt that!" She snickered as I shot her a glare.

"I'm used to holding back around my friends, they can't handle a real slayer punch. It would probably break their arm or something."

"So don't consider me one of your friends." She shrugged, looking down at her feet all shy. I couldn't help but find it cute, she doesn't seem like the type that would normally be shy.

"Right, because after all, I don't normally wake up in the morning to find one of my friends naked and in bed with me."

"Guess that makes me special then."

_Yes, there are the dimples!_

I linked arms with her as we made it to the entrance, each of us having to hold a hand up so they could put one of those little stamps on them so everyone knows we're under 21. She doesn't seem to happy to have been forced into getting one.

"Hey! Buffy!" Willow screamed from one of the tables, waving us over. It doesn't even look like there would be enough room for the both of us, it's a pretty small table so there's only a certain amount of chairs that can be placed around it.

Still, we made our way over and attempted to get comfortable. Which was hard to do since there was only one chair left.

"One of you could always sit on my lap..." Xander offered. Cordelia shot him a glare so fierce, it actually scared me a little.

"Could you _be_ any more obvious?"

"Why don't I just sit with Oz." Willow offered, moving to sit on his lap. Faith smirked and leaned over to whisper to me.

"All over each other."

I punched her on the shoulder again, deciding not to hold back the slayer strength since she teased me about doing that earlier. Surprisingly she didn't fly across the room or anything, just flinched a little and chuckled at me.

"That didn't hurt??"

"Well I felt it this time, i'll admit that. No broken arm though." She demonstrated that by punching me back with the arm I hit, hard enough that it actually hurt a little. To say it was a surprise would be an understatement. "What'sa matter? I hurt ya?"

"No, of course not." I pouted. She laughed and punched me again, laughing even harder at the way I backed off and cringed.

"I totally did! No way!"

I frowned and punched her again, hard enough to knock her off her chair. I looked up and noticed everyone at the table staring at us all surprised, so it just made me blush.

"Sorry."

"It's cool, B. I'm just happy to find somebody out there that can take me." Faith grinned, flashing her dimples as she got back up on her chair. "Better watch your back though, 'cause I'm totally gonna get ya."

"Yeah, well you can try."

Everyone continued to stare. Until I looked over at them... Then they avoided eye contact, and things are starting to feel really uncomfortable so I'm curious about what the big deal is. It's not like they've never met a werewolf before, I mean look at Oz! So that can't be it... Maybe they have something against female werewolves? Or Willow really is jealous and it's rubbing off on everyone else... All I know is, somebody should say something and it can't be me, because I'm not good in these situations.

"So, Oz..." Faith started, a devious smirk in place that tells me she's going to say something that's about to make us all even more uncomfortable. "How long have you and Red been doin' the nasty?"  
_  
Yup. I knew it. Uncomfort-o meter has gone several notches higher._

"Ooo, interesting conversation turn." Cordelia smiled, turning to look at the two. "Do tell."

"I'm not comfortable talking about that!" Willow screeched, causing people nearby to stop and look over, which just made her blush go even darker.

"Relax." Oz whispered soothingly to her, his typical stoic expression in place. It's surprising how few things can phase the guy.

"Hey, it's a simple question." Faith chuckled, raising her hands up in defense. "Nothin' to be embarrassed about. I mean, the better the sex the better the stories. And wolves do it the best, right Oz?" She winked.

Willow looks about ready to explode from a mixture of embarrassment, fear, jealousy and surprise, so I think it's about time for me to start doing damage control.

"Faith, maybe we should talk about something else." I whispered. She just looked over at me, grinned, and did a little shrug.

"Sure, B."

I let out a sigh of relief as things slowly started to get less uncomfortable. Until she got a little glint in her eyes again.

"Whatever you're thinking, don't say it." I warned.

"Buzzkill."


	4. Fever Dreams

**Dude, after the past few reviews I'm starting to feel like a drug dealer here. Ha!! Didn't think this was good enough to make a junkie out of anyone, so that's just plain awesome :D**

**Thanks a billion to you guys! So glad I actually decided to post this. It seems I'm not the only one with Faith wolfie fantasies? ;P**

**

* * *

  
**

"You're sure I can't convince you to stay at my place?" I begged as Faith and I stood before the motel she's staying at, for the third time in as many weeks. I just can't stand the thought of her living in there, it looks so rundown and dirty from the outside alone. I don't even want to know what it looks like on the inside... She deserves better than this. But no matter how many times I try to ease her into the idea, she gets all defensive and practically goes running in the opposite direction.

"I don't need charity, B. I'm fine in here." She insisted, crossing her arms. Yup, I think she's getting a little defensive. Like usual.

"So don't think of it as charity. Think of it as one friend helping another friend out."

"Bullshit. Nobody does nothin' for no one without expecting somethin' in return. So unless you expect me to do somethin' for ya, it's charity, and I don't accept that."

"What about your friend the manager? He lets you stay here for free, and does he expect anything from you?" She didn't say anything in response to that, just kind of looked down at her feet and her eyes narrowed. So I'm thinking there is something he gets, she just doesn't want to admit it. "Alright I don't need to know." I winced, holding my hands up in defense to make sure she gets the point.

"Its just how life is, B." She mumbled, refusing to meet my eyes.

"Well it shouldn't be. You shouldn't have to live like this..."

"I get by, alright? Don't need no help from nobody." I think she's waiting for me to respond or something. When I didn't she just nodded and turned to head up to her room. "So, i'll see you later."

"Faith, wait!" She stopped to look back at me. I sighed, and decided to give it one last shot. "The offer still stands. Just think about it, please?" She didn't say anything, just nodded and continued on her way.

* * *

As I climbed into bed the following night, I couldn't help but think about Faith. I hadn't seen her since back at the motel, and I wonder if maybe she's upset with me? We didn't exactly say goodbye on a happy note, and she seemed pretty ticked. I actually had to stop myself from going over there to make sure things were okay... After all, she's my friend. Yup. That's all, just a friend, that's totally how I see her. Just because I sometimes think back to when she was all naked on my bed, that doesn't mean anything.

_Hey, what was that noise?_

I got up and went over to the window to inspect where the weird sound came from. Almost sounded like someone tapping? I opened the shades and found Faith looking back at me. I quickly opened up the window and leaned out to whisper to her.

"What are you doing??"

"I came to see you. That should be pretty damn obvious." She shrugged, inching a little closer. Probably so she won't fall off the edge of that little ledge thing - which, come to think of it, how did she even make it up here?? It's easy to sneak out, but a lot more difficult to sneak in. She must have put some effort into this.

"Yeah, but why? I thought... maybe you were mad at me." I feel like such a girl, but thankfully she doesn't seem to care.

"None of that matters right now. I'm here to give you what you need, what you want, but are too scared to admit to yourself."

"What are you talking about?" _This is getting weird._

"Come on B, you know what I'm talking about." She grinned, leaning forward so that our faces were less than an inch apart. I hope she doesn't notice the way it's affecting me. "I'm just the one with the balls to come here and make you realize it."

I didn't bother to resist as she closed the distance between us, bringing her lips down to press against mine and her hands out to cup my face, ensuring that I wouldn't move away. Like there's anywhere that I'd rather be.

I let out a blissful sigh against her mouth, giving her the opportunity to slip her tongue in and gently caress it against my own. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into the room with me and backing us up to my bed. Part of me was screaming "stop, think, this is moving too fast", but a bigger part was telling me to just hurry up and take her top off.

Before I knew it she had me pinned to the bed, and was unbuttoning my pants. I brought my hands up to run through her long brown hair, already starting to moan at the thought of what was about to happen. Instead of pulling my pants down she just slid one hand in, reaching down to cup my hot, dripping...

"Buffy!"

"Faith??" I mumbled, quickly shooting up in bed to find mom giving me a confused look... with the sun shining in from the window behind her?

"I said you're going to be late for school, honey."

"I'm... oh..."

"Are you alright?" She asked, pressing the back of one of her hands against my forehead. "You look a little flushed."

* * *

It was impossible to concentrate during school that day, my mind just kept going back to the damn dream. I mean, do I really feel that way about Faith? I didn't think so, but after the dream I'm definitely having second thoughts. The way it felt when we kissed, the way I keep wondering how the dream would have ended if it got the chance to go on, it just felt so real...

And now every time I think about her - which is a lot, much to my confusion - I get this weird happy feeling in the pit of my stomach that goes all the way up my body. And when I think about her hand in my pants, it brings forth all sorts of tinglies I can't even begin to get into right now.

I think Willow noticed something is up, but she hasn't said anything. At all, actually. Maybe she tried to start up a conversation earlier, but I must not have heard it or something because she stopped and has been giving me weird looks instead. _Really_ weird looks. Why is she doing that?

"Buffy!" Giles shouted suddenly, waving a hand in my face. _When did I wind up at the library? That's strange._

"Huh? What did you say?"

"I said you should bring Faith in." He sighed, taking off his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration. "I've been doing some research based on the facts you've given me about her, trying to discover what form of werewolf she is, and I believe I may have found something. I just need to ask her a few questions to be sure."

"You... want me to go see her?"

He stared at me long and hard for a minute, like trying to be sure I was really paying attention.

"Yes. I want you to go see her, and bring her here so I can talk with her."

"Oh. Yeah, I can do that." I got up and headed for the door without another word, secretly giddy to have found a good reason to go and see her.

* * *

I arrived at the motel and was about to head up to her room, when suddenly I realized I had no idea which room she stayed at... All the times I've been here, she never let me get close enough to be able to tell. So I'm not sure what to do, I mean it's not like I can just go pounding on every door until she answers one, though that's sort of what I feel like doing right about now.

"Lookin' for something?" I heard Faith ask. I looked up and noticed her on the second floor - that's what it would be called, right? - leaning against the railing with a cigarette dangling from her fingers, the ever-present smirk in place.

_Well at least now I know she probably lives on the second floor. So, I guess that's a start._

"Yeah, actually. I was looking for you." Wait, does that sound cheesy? Like, some pick up line you'd use at a bar? Oh well, too late to take it back now.

"Well you found me." She took a final drag from the cigarette and flicked it away, pushing back from the rails to head down the stairs towards me. "What's up?"

"Giles sent me." Is it just me, or did it look like her face fell a little? It's probably just me. I've been all wacky ever since that weird dream. "He wants to talk to you about... some stuff." Can't really talk publicly about werewolves, huh? Good thing I caught that. People are walking by.

"What, he figure out what species I am or whatever?"

"Species?" I asked, furrowing my brows in confusion.

"Yeah... Like, what kinda wolf." She chuckled. Guess she thinks I'm funny when I'm confused. Maybe she thinks it's cute? _Okay stop thinking like that, it isn't helping!!_ "You alright? Just made a weird face there."

"I'm fine, umm... I don't know what he knows, he just said he wants to see you."

"Cool. Let's get on it then."

And so she linked our arms together as we walked back to Sunnydale High. I tried not too smile too much at the gesture, but I'm sure by the time we got there I had the most ridiculous grin on my face. I couldn't help it, she didn't let go the whole time and the warm tinglies I got from her touch led me into a strange state of bliss.

She let go once we reached the library though, I guess figuring I wouldn't want to get weird looks from all my friends. She's so considerate. _Okay Buffy, just focus!!_

"Faith." Giles smiled, getting up from his seat and walking over to greet her properly. I almost thought he was going to try and shake her hand or something. Man, that wouldn't have ended well. "I trust Buffy has informed you as to why you're here?"

"Sort of." She smirked, turning to wink at me. Which I found kinda weird, because you don't see many people wink these days. She manages to pull it off though... "So, whatcha got for me?"

"Well..." He started, trailing off as she walked over to sit at the table, putting her feet up on it. Some dirt fell from her boots, right on to one of the books that was laying there under her feet. It looked like a pretty old book, too... Giles visibly shuddered, and I can tell he's doing his best to keep calm. Me? Well I'm just trying not to laugh. "Um... well..." He took off his glasses, not cleaning them or anything just took them off. I think he only did it so he wouldn't have to look at his poor book. "First off, Buffy has told me you're from Boston, correct?"

"Born and raised." She shrugged, looking pretty bored.

"Right. Well, I've been looking into some Irish folklore, as quite a bit of the population of Boston emigrated there from Ireland."

"My nana was from Ireland." She piped up, her interest clearly having been peaked. I couldn't help but smile at her, it was so cute! She totally just mentioned her grandma, and the way she spoke it's obvious how much she cares about her. And now she's actually blushing!

"That's what I thought. And based on the description I was given of your wolf form, I was able to compare sketches in some of the books. I daresay the resemblance is nearly exact." Giles smiled, I guess not as upset about his book anymore. Though there is a certain tightness in his eyes... "So, it turns out there's quite a few tales about werewolves sprouting up in Ireland, a species that appears to be something completely different from what some may expect when hearing the word '_werewolf_'."

"Right. So, what's special about 'em?" She asked, going back to appearing uninterested. But it's obvious he has her complete attention.

"The stories tell of what the locals call a _Faoladh_, a werewolf that isn't the ravaging beast that movies and television have led us to believe. Instead, they are seen more as the protectors of the people, known to protect small children, guard wounded or fallen humans, and even guide the lost to a safe place. It's rather remarkable, actually."

He seems so excited by all of this, it's starting to rub off on me a little bit. And what he's saying just makes me feel even better about Faith, how its possible that her ancestors were actually noble creatures, not terrifying monsters. I knew there was a reason she didn't attack me on the spot that night.

"So.... I'm like, one of the good guys." She stated. She has this cute look on her face, like she's concentrating real hard on everything that she's being told. _Stop calling her cute, damn it!_

"I believe so, yes."

She stared at him for a good long time, her expression completely unreadable. Which is strange, because wouldn't she be happy after hearing that? I know I would be. When she finally did react, it just confused me even more.

"Bullshit."

"I beg your pardon?"

She got up and strode over to him, a look of pure anger and disdain crossing her features. I actually had to take a step back, it scared me a little bit. I could swear I even heard a growl.

"Bull. Shit." She stated, nice and slow to make sure he could understand. "There's no way my parents were on the good team, not with the shit I grew up with, and certainly not with the way they up and left without a fuckin' word."

"Faith..." I whispered, taking a step closer. She didn't even look at me.

"They were worse than the shit on the bottom of my shoe..." Giles cringed, probably hoping she doesn't mean that literally. His poor book... "So don't you fuckin' lie to me or i'll punch your face in."

And with that she left, making sure to give him a shoulder bump that's probably going to leave one hell of a bruise, not bothering to even glance in my direction along the way.


	5. The Bad Touch

**Posted early for Hazy! So, this AND that nice big box o' kittens are ensuring that I'm in your good graces, right? :)**

**& as always my thanks to the reviewers! you guys just continue to surprise me with your dedication**

**

* * *

  
**

Giles looked over at me in shock, clutching his poor shoulder in pain, before walking over the desk to inspect the dirtied book. All I could do was stand in place, totally confused about whatever just happened. I mean... wasn't what we heard good news? Why did she take it so bad? I know she's angry at her parents but this is just...

"Well, that didn't go as good as I'd hoped." He sighed, still holding on to his glasses. "Perhaps you should speak with her. I don't think she should be alone right now."

_Is he kidding?_

"Giles... did you not see how she just totally ignored me? She wouldn't even look anywhere near me, it was like I wasn't even here." I pouted, unable to help it. I don't want her to be mad at me.

"I'm so terribly sorry Buffy, I'm afraid I was more concerned with the way she so eloquently threatened to punch my face in." He smirked. _Why would he smirk?? I don't find this situation very amusing!_ "Go see her, Buffy."

"Will you be okay here on your own?" I'm not sure why I asked that... but I did.

"I think i'll manage." He smiled. "Go make sure she's alright."

* * *

So I went to the rundown motel to look for Faith, again realizing all too late that I have no clue which room she's staying in, just that it might be on the second floor. I was tempted to just peek in through the little windows to see if maybe I could spot her, but figured I'd wind up getting a restraining order from the owner or something. So I had to give up and go home.

But once I got inside...

"Hey, B."

_Faith??_

I looked up and noticed her in the kitchen eating up a storm as mom helplessly watched. I all but ran in to the room to get things straight.

"Faith, what are you doing here?" I asked, doing my best not to make it sound like I didn't want her here or anything. Didn't want to scare her off. Thankfully all she did was give me a little shrug while setting down her fork. I don't remember her using a fork last time, that's weird.

"Decided to take you up on your offer. Said it still stands or whatever, right?"

"Of course, dear." Mom smiled, placing a hand on her shoulder. She kind of flinched away, so mom gave up and pulled it back. "You can stay here for as long as you'd like..."

"Cool, thanks." And she started eating again, not bothering with the fork this time. I couldn't even tell what she was eating, it was disappearing so fast!

"Faith... um... are you okay?" I couldn't help it, these mood swings are confusing! I need some answers here!

"Sure, B." Was all she said. I could barely even make it out, her mouth was all stuffed with food. Spit some crumbs and stuff out when she said it, it was gross.

"Well, we have a spare room upstairs but at the moment it's filled with boxes from the gallery." Mom sighed, I guess not noticing the food splatter. She seems too deep in thought. "There's a cot in the basement though, will you be alright sleeping there until we can get your room all cleared out?"

"I slept in worse places. Hey, you got any more of that, um... what was that shit called again?"

"Meatloaf."

"Yeah, that's it."

"Well I'm afraid I wasn't expecting company tonight, so that's all we have."

"Oh...." She looked down at all the plates, noticing that they were now totally empty. She looks all sheepish, it's cute. "Oops."

"It's alright, Faith." Mom smiled, trying again to put a hand on her shoulder. She didn't flinch away that time. "Buffy honey, why don't you go down to the basement to set up the cot?"

"But.... What about _my_ dinner?"

"Just go downstairs, i'll fix you something."

I rolled my eyes nice and dramatic and headed down to the basement without another word. There's no point in arguing when she has her 'strict mom face' on. So I started to paw around, trying to find the stupid cot, and you know what I don't see it anywhere. Do we even have it anymore? It's so old, I remember having to use it whenever my cousins stayed over when I was little because I'd have to let them use my bed.

"Sorry 'bout your dinner, B." Faith muttered. I spun around in surpise, because I didn't hear footsteps or anything. She's sneaky!

"It's fine. I'm just glad you're not upset anymore." I shrugged, going back to trying to find the damn cot. She walked up beside me to help, which really didn't do anything but distract me.

"Wasn't upset."

_Oh great, now she's getting defensive again. I shouldn't have said anything! But now I can't just leave it alone..._

"You seemed pretty upset to me."

"I wasn't fuckin' upset, alright??" She yelled, tugging just a little too hard on a pair of skis she was trying to move out of the way to look behind. Turns out the stupid cot was right beside them and we didn't even notice. The skis knocked it right over and on top of my head before I could even tell what was happening. "Oh shit! Damn, I'm sorry B! I - I didn't see it there..."

"I'm fine." I pouted, rubbing my head. There's going to be a nice bruise, I'm sure of it. Even with slayer healing it'll last a good day or two. "Had worse in my line of work."

"But I should have been payin' more attention, I just got pissed and... and... Fuck, I'm sorry."

I barely even heard what she said, because now she's holding my hand. Why is she holding my hand? Not that it matters or anything, I'm just curious. If I knew why I could use it to my advantage, to be able to hold her hand more often. It's so soft and smooth... A part of me wondered if it would be all hairy or something, due to the fact that she's kind of a werewolf and all, but I'm glad it isn't.

"Oh I'm okay." I smiled. I must look like a dork or something because she just smiled back, all amused. "Really it doesn't even hurt anymore."

"Well good, that makes me feel a little better for messin' up your hair and crap."

"What about my hair??" Oh my god if there's a big fat bruise on the top of my head it's totally going to mess with my hair, she's right!! Oh I'm going to look like such a doofus! I'm going to have to take a few sick days off from school, and wear hats during patrol because if a vampire makes fun of me I won't be able to handle it...

"I was kiddin'." Faith laughed, letting go of my hand to pat me on the back, then pick up the cot from the ground. I'm trying not to pout, because she'll probably catch on that it's because I'm sad that she isn't holding my hand anymore. "You look great, trust me. Now c'mon, help me find a place to put this thing."

_Did she just compliment me?_

* * *

That night, I found it surprisingly difficult to get to sleep. And not just because I was still worried about how my hair looks, even after about a million looks in the mirror. I just couldn't stop thinking about Faith, and the way she's now two floors below me. Probably not wearing much, since she's sleeping right now. I wonder if she sleeps naked?

God, this is so wrong! I'm thinking dirty naked thoughts about a girl, who I barely know, while she unknowingly sleeps under the same roof! I just can't help it. I dusted, like, fifteen vamps during patrol tonight, and slaying has always had this effect on me. Maybe I should just go see her? If I see her i'll be able to stop thinking about her. Yeah, that should work.

So I slowly made my way down the first flight of stairs, thankful now more than ever for my super hero abilities. I can see in the dark better than a cat! Cats are the ones that see good in the dark, right? Or is that only because of the whiskers... Oh well, I can see great, that's the point.

Anyways, once I started to make my way down the second flight of stairs, I started to hear some weird noises. Not snores or anything, more like... panting? _Is she in trouble or something?? I thought she went to bed! Maybe she couldn't sleep and is just working out to get tired or something?_ I quickly made my way down the rest of the stairs, still trying to remain quiet, and opened the door a crack to peek in.

"Mmm.... fuck..." I heard her rasp out, just barely above a whisper.

_Oh my god!! Is she actually... is she... she is!!_

The blanket is all pushed down to her feet, along with her leather pants, and she has one hand down her panties while the other is up her shirt. I was frozen to the spot, my mouth open in shock as I watched the girl of my dreams - _quite literally_ - pleasuring herself. It is, without a doubt, the sexiest thing I have ever seen.

Before I knew it I noticed one of my hands slowly making its way down into my own panties. I was incredibly worked up before, but now with the sight before me, I'm not going to make it through the night without some sort of relief. _Hell, I'm not going to make it back up the stairs without some sort of relief! And with the sight before me... oh god..._

I let my senses take over, focusing on the breathy moans and wet slapping sounds coming from inside the room as I started to run my fingers up and down my moist pussy lips. _I may get embarrassed and flustered with the subject of sex, but I'm certainly not ashamed to get some relief when it's needed._

"Faith..." I whispered, unable to help it as she's the only thought on my mind. She looks so gorgeous, and she has this sexy look on her face that makes it obvious she's really enjoying herself.

I didn't waste any time, quickly inserting a finger into myself and bringing my other hand down to press two fingers against my clit and rub back and forth on it. I had to bite down on my lip to keep from moaning out loud at what I heard next.

"Fuck... Buffy..." Faith groaned, her hands moving faster as she tossed her head back in pleasure, eyes squeezed shut.

_She's thinking about me? While... doing what she's doing??_

I increased the pressure on my clit and added a second finger, watching and listening even more intently than before, just in case she says my name again. God I hope she does, the thought of her imagining me while touching herself, it's enough to bring me right to the brink.

"Ungh.... Fuck, BUFFY!" She suddenly grunted, arching up off the cot as her face contorted into a look of extreme pleasure.

I was launched into my own orgasm at the sight of hers, and the way she actually shouted my name. I tried to hold back my moans as the pleasure ripped through me, but a few got through, so I'm just hoping they weren't loud enough to hear. Once I was able to open my eyes, I noticed she was looking in my direction.

_Oh, balls!!_

I pulled my hands out of my pants and ran up the stairs as fast as I could, hoping she hadn't seen me, though deep down I know there's a good chance she did.


	6. IfYou'reWonderingIfIWantYouTo IWantYouTo

**I love how pissed -some- of you got at the ending to the last chapter. Wasn't expecting such a strong reaction (cough)Hazy(cough) so that was awesome :P**

**& as always muchos hugs to the reviewers! it amazes me how many reviews each new chapter gets... just goddamn O.O**

**Side note - the updates have been fast because I had the chapters already written out when I started posting, but as of now it's all caught up. So the updates may take a little longer from now on... my bad?  
**

**

* * *

  
**

I was woken up early the next morning by a slap to the face. _Wait, a slap to the face??_ I jolted upright, quickly scanning the room for whatever it was that attacked me. What I found was Faith standing next to my bed, looking down at me with that stupid dimpled grin I like seeing so much.

"Rise and shine, girlfriend!"

"Faith, what the hell are you doing?? Why did you slap me?"

"'Cause yellin' didn't do shit. You're a real heavy sleeper."

I just rolled my eyes, knowing she was right. I don't like the thought that I can sleep through almost anything, I mean what would happen if some demon broke in when I was already all conked out? I wouldn't be able to do anything, I wouldn't even hear it!

"Okay, well I'm up. Now what's the big?"

"Your ma wanted me to let you know that breakfast is ready. Better get the lead out or I'm gonna eat it all 'fore you even make it down the stairs." And with that she wiggled her eyebrows and went running out of the room, leaving me in no doubt that she was telling the truth.

_But wait... Why do I get the feeling there's something I'm forgetting? Something about last night... Oh well, it'll come to me eventually._

So I got dressed and did all my little morning routines, as fast as possible, and ran downstairs and into the kitchen only to find Faith sitting there at the table with her face all covered in scrambled eggs. God, she's so adorable! But there'd better be some left for me...

"Good morning, dear." Mom smiled, walking over to give me a hug. I saw Faith snickering at me out of the corner of my eye. "Did you sleep well?"

"Like a baby."

"I'll bet." Faith grinned, shooting me a little wink and wiping the food from her face with a napkin. _What is that supposed to mean?_

I just shrugged it off and took a seat opposite her, where there was already a plate set for me. Though it seems surprisingly... not full.

"Mom! Faith ate my breakfast!" I pouted.

"Did not!"

"Girls..."

"I do have some self control ya know, I don't just eat everything I see."

"Well then why is my food gone?"

"...... No comment."

"I'll make some more." Mom sighed, giving me a pat on the back and then going to the fridge. I continued to pout at Faith until finally she caved and swapped our plates, since she still had some left on hers.

"Fine, fine, I'm sorry alright? Damn."

"That's better." I smiled, picking up my fork. When I glanced back up at her she was giving me a weird look. I'm not sure what to make of it. "What?"

"Nothin'. It's just.... Well, there's gonna be another full moon soon and it always affects me this way."

"What way?"

"I just get really, really... hungry." She drawled out, bringing her tongue out to lick at her bottom lip real slow and sensual. That's when it hit me.  
_  
Oh my god I walked in on Faith masturbating and got off on it.... and she saw me!!! Ohhhh this is so uncomfortable!!_

Of course I just so happened to have some food in my mouth as the realization hit home, so I wound up choking on it.

"Buffy? Are you okay??" Mom asked, looking over at me all concerned. I just continued to cough and sputter, giving her a thumbs up so she wouldn't come over here and make things even more uncomfortable. Faith just smirked at me, I guess pleased with my reaction.

"Here B, why don'tcha have some of my juice..." She gave a little eyebrow wiggle with that, so I think there is a double meaning to her words. Or else I'm just being paranoid?

"I'm... I'm fine... just didn't chew enough." I muttered, clearing my throat a few times to make sure it was all gone.

"Maybe you're just not eatin' the right things." Okay I think there certainly is a double meaning! Is she hitting on me? I mean, after last night.... well it must mean she thinks of me that way, right? But this isn't exactly the best place to do so, with my mom right here and everything, so it's not like I can call her on it!

"Yeah. Maybe." I nodded, turning my focus back on the food. _She's so going to pay for this later..._

* * *

Later that day Willow came over for a little study session, since I've been slacking off during school for the past few weeks. If I don't get caught up soon i'll probably wind up failing or something... Not that it matters, I mean it's not like I'm going to need to know any of that stuff anyways, right? Anyways, I think she noticed that there's something between me and Faith because she seems suspicious.

"What's on your mind, Will." I sighed, figuring we might as well just get it over with or else I'm not going to be able to concentrate.

"Nothing."

"Bull. I can tell you're thinking about something. Come on, spill it."

She looked at me long and hard for a minute, kind of chewing on her bottom lip nervously. Yeah, she definitely has something big on her mind, and it probably has something to do with me and my new wolfy friend.

"Is there something going on between you and Faith?"

_Oh yeah, am I good or what? Of course... well, I don't really want to have this conversation right now. Darn._

"I don't know. What gave you the idea?"

"Well, the way that you are when you're together, it's like... there's this charge, you know? Not to mention all the flirting, everyone has noticed it, and when I came over she was just staring at you like she wanted to eat you alive or something, it was intense..."

"Wait, flirting? I never flirted with her!"

"Maybe you didn't, but she was totally flirting with you, anyone with eyes could see that."

I couldn't help but smile at the thought that she actually was flirting with me. How could I have missed it? I mean, I've been paying nonstop attention to her, looking out for flirting and other important stuff. You'd think I would have noticed.

"Really? You think she's been flirting with me?" Okay tone back on the smile, don't let her know you're totally crushing on Faith.

"You like her!"

_Too late..._

"Well, I mean... I don't dislike her?"

"Oh my god! Buffy, why didn't you tell me sooner? This is such huge news! How long have you been interested in women?"

"I'm not!" I blushed, only to be met by a disbelieving smirk. "I'm only interested in one woman."

"So you're dating then?"

"Not exactly..."

"Well, have you told her how you feel?"

"Um... No..." _I only got off on watching her touch herself, and she noticed me doing so. That probably doesn't count._ "But I get the feeling she knows."

"You should totally ask her out! You know she'll say yes."

"I don't know Will, I mean this is all so new for me I wouldn't know what to do... And besides, we're kind of living together, so wouldn't that be weird?"

"If you really like her, it would be worth taking the chance to find out."

Before I could thank her for her advice, the door suddenly opened and Faith came strolling in. I couldn't control the blush that erupted all over my face at the thought that she may have heard what we were talking about just before she came in.

"Yo B, that British dude called. Says he wants me to come in."

"Oh... Okay..."

I looked back and forth between her and Willow, not really sure what to do. I think she wants me to go with, since she's just standing there looking at me like she's expecting something, but I can't be sure. Should I offer to go with, or not make a big deal about it?

"Oh! It's a full moon tomorrow night!" Willow suddenly stated, getting up and putting her books away into her backpack and slinging it up on her shoulder. "Oz will be at the library too, i'll go with you both."

_I guess I'm going with?_

* * *

I couldn't stop smiling the whole way to school, since Faith decided to hold my hand. I think she was trying to play it off as just a friendly gesture, but it was pretty obvious to me that it meant something more. She must have been listening in for a minute before coming into my room... I know I should probably be mad about that, but it's hard since she seems to be making a move now so I'm too happy and distracted to even remember what I was supposed to be upset about.

"Ah, Faith!" Giles stuttered as we walked into the room. He must be nervous, since the last time he saw her she sort of threatened him. "I'm so glad you could make it."

"Not like I was doin' nothin' else. So what do ya need me for?" Faith asked cautiously, noticing the tranquilizer gun on the desk.

"Well, as I'm sure you're aware, it is the night before the full moon..."

"Yeah, 'course I know." She grinned, turning to give me a little wink. "So does B."

Willow eyed me curiously, no doubt wondering what that was supposed to mean. I just punched Faith on the shoulder and tried to cover up the blush that was now covering my face. Giles pretended not to notice.

"Yes... Well, I thought perhaps it would be... Well..."

"You wanna see how I look once the sun goes down."

Now Giles is the one that is blushing, so I know she totally caught him. I should have figured he'd be curious about this, since he got so excited when we found out about Oz. Hey, where is Oz anyways? Shouldn't he be here by now?

"Willow..." I started, shooting a concerned look at my friend. She shrugged.

"He said he would be practicing with the band for awhile today, but he should be here by now." Oh boy, now she looks worried. I shouldn't have said anything.

"Oh yeah, the wolf dude needs to be chained up right?" Faith snickered. "Poor guy. Must suck havin' to be all restrained when you let the wolf out."

"Well he's a lot more wild and 'grrr' than you are, so he doesn't have a choice." I tried to keep the pride out of my voice, you know, since Willow is here and everything.

"Hey, I'm pretty fuckin' wild!" Faith growled, starting to kind of stalk over to me. We all separated when we came in, so I was at the other end of the room. "Especially when I'm not all wolfed out..." By this point I had backed myself up to the cage, right up against the closed door of it. "You know, you're pretty wild yourself."

"Not really..." My voice came out all tiny and weak, which I think surprised everybody. I'm not usually this intimidated.

"Seemed pretty wild last night." She whispered, coming right up to pin me against the cage, curling her fingers around the little bars.  
_  
I knew she noticed me!! Alright, just play it cool...  
_  
"I... I don't know what you're talking about..."

"I think you do, B."

She started to lean in, causing my heart rate to skyrocket. I stayed perfectly still, allowing her to take control, when suddenly she let out a loud grunting noise and started to back away.

"What is it, what's wrong??"

"Sun's almost down..." She mumbled out through clenched teeth. "Fuck! I need to get out of these clothes or they're gonna be ripped to fuckin' shreds..."

I ran over to the desk, snatching the key to the cage and unlocking the door. Willow looks even more worried now, running over to the little open doorway to block it off.

"Buffy, what about Oz??"

"He isn't here." I sighed, looking back and forth between her and the wincing brunette beside me. "Look it will only be for a few minutes, just until she's all in wolf form." All I recieved was a worried pout in response. "It's either this or she gets undressed in front of all of us, which would you prefer??"

She finally relented and moved out of the way. I grabbed on to one of Faith's hands, helping to lead her into the cage. Once inside she let out a surprisingly loud growling noise.

"Keep the door open." She pleaded, grabbing on to the door just as I started to close it. "Don't wanna be caged in."

I nodded and took a few steps back, allowing her to keep it opened. She gave me what I assume was supposed to be a smile, then went to that little privacy corner we have set up. After a minute her clothes came flying out from the cage.

"Um..." I started, picking them up and looking curiously at the open door.

"Make sure nothin' happens to 'em, don't want wolf boy all shred happy when he gets back so I'm not keepin' 'em in here."

I glanced down at the clothes in my hands, unable to supress a smirk. There's her usual black leather pants, and a black Zeppelin shirt that looks real old and tattered, which tells me she has had it for a long time. I had to resist the urge to sniff it, since Willow and Giles are already looking at me funny.

I just blushed and set the clothes down on the desk, trying to ignore the way Willow totally has her jealous face on. I guess because Oz isn't here? After all, what else would it be for...

The next thing we heard was a loud scream, turning into a very wolf-like howl, from inside of the cage, then silence as we waited for our furry companion to emerge.


	7. All Systems Go

**Had some trouble writing the second half of this, thanks to Wordpad conking out on me a few times and losing everything. **

**Ah well, still managed to finish it up pretty fast right?**

**

* * *

  
**

It wasn't long before Faith came out from the cage, in all her fuzzy glory. She was twice as beautiful as I remembered, not to mention a lot more wolf-like. How hadn't I made the connection before? I feel so silly.

"Good lord..." Giles muttered, taking a few steps forward. Faith growled in warning, inching a little closer to me. I had to hold back a snicker.

"I forgot to mention that she isn't very fond of other people..."

"Why doesn't she mind you then?" Willow frowned.

"I'm not sure... I'll have to ask her in the morning."

"Hm." She nodded, crossing her arms. "Just don't let her in your bed again, because she'll be all naked when she wakes remember? Unless you want that."

_What the hell??_

Faith growled at her in a way that kind of sounded like a warning, and took another few steps closer to me. Giles crossed his arms and gave me a weird look.

"You're sure she isn't violent?" He asked, sort of looking back and forth between me and the tranquilizer gun on the desk. Faith let out a weird barking sound, her fur bristling up on her back. Giles jumped back and held his hands up all defensively, I guess in case she attacked.

"I'm positive. She didn't try to hurt anybody the last time I saw her like this... Well, she kind of snapped at my mom, but that was only because there was food involved and she was starving." I shrugged, bending down to scratch behind her ears because I remember she loved it before.

Suddenly she growled, running to the doors to keep an eye on them. Xander came running in a few seconds later, his clothes all shredded but thankfully blood free - from what I can tell at least.

"Xander!" Willow screamed, running up to him.

"No... Oz... Chasing me..." He panted, grabbing her and tugging her away from the doors as a very wolfy Oz came bursting through them. Faith charged him, making sure he didn't get too close to any of us. I'd be all proud of how brave she is if I wasn't currently terrified for her safety.

"Giles, gun!!" I shouted, tugging on Oz's tail to distract him before he hurts my possibly-soon-to-be-girlfriend. He already got a few good scrapes and bite marks in, damn it...

"Um... Oh, yes, of course!" Giles stuttered, grabbing the gun and tossing it to me. He could have used it himself, but whatever.

"Hey! Wolf boy!" I shouted, still trying to get his attention. Faith is being stubborn, refusing to get far enough away for me to get a good shot in. It's like they're playing some weird cat and mouse game, going in circles and stuff. Maybe she'd listen to me if I tried talking to her? Well it's my only shot I guess. "Faith! Faith get out of the way, I need a clean shot!"

I guess she can understand, because she finally caved and ran over to me. Once she was far enough away I fired, hitting Oz right in the left shoulder. He stumbled but kept on running, so I had to get him again, this time right in the back since he changed course. That seemed to do the trick, as he finally collapsed.

"Xander, what happened??" Willow asked, running over to her fallen furry boyfriend.

"I dunno... I was just on my way here... And suddenly got jumped once I reached the doors... Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to just sit over here and have a heart attack." But just as he turned to take a seat he noticed Faith. "Hey, who's this little guy?"

_Oh this so isn't going to end well for him..._

"You might not want to do that." I warned, as he bent down to pet her.

"Why not?" Faith then snapped at his hand, just barely missing it as he noticed and managed to pull away in time. "Woah! Hey, bad dog! No bitey the hand that pets you..."

"That's Faith." Willow grumbled, helping me to drag Oz into the cage. Why does she seem so bitter all of a sudden? "So be careful, Buffy is the only one allowed to touch her."

"You okay, Wills?" I ask. She just shrugs it off as we lay Oz down and walk out of the cage, closing and locking it behind us.

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?"

Somehow that hasn't managed to convince me. What's up with her? She seemed fine earlier... Maybe she has something against Faith? But that wouldn't make sense, she seemed okay with the two of us being together, even tried to push me into asking her out. What could be the problem then?

"Uh... I don't know. Must just be paranoid." I laughed. I guess it came out sounding really strange or something because now Faith is giving me a weird look. You wouldn't think a wolf would be capable of understanding the situation, let alone find it amusing, but I've seen crazier things in my day.

"So... Wait a second. You're telling me that this dog here is going to turn into a very attractive brunette by morning?" Xander asked, receiving a surprisingly fierce glare from Willow. "Never mind."

"Maybe me and Faith should just go back home..."

"But we didn't finish our study session." Willow frowned, continuing to confuse the hell out of me. What's her deal?

"We can pick it up some other time. I mean, don't you want to stay here to keep an eye on Oz?" That got her. "I'll be back tomorrow at sunset. If he isn't here, I'm scouring the town back to back so I can find him and drag his ass in."

"I'm sure it was just an accident tonight, Buff." Xander shrugged. I noticed he's putting a lot of distance between the two of us, no doubt worried about Faith since he's totally keeping his eyes on her. Oh well, people will figure out soon enough that she won't hurt them.

"Yeah. Let's just make sure there isn't another 'accident' tomorrow."

I don't know why I'm being so bitchy, I guess Willow is just being so weird it's starting to get to me. I need to get out of here before I make things any worse.

* * *

Anyways, later that night I brought Faith down to the basement so she could go to sleep. She tried jumping up into bed with me, but there's no way I want a repeat of last time, so off she went. But then at around three in the morning...

"Oh good lord!!"

_Mom?? Thank god I wasn't asleep or else I wouldn't have heard anything...._

I ran into her room to see what was wrong, only to find wolf Faith standing on her bed staring her in the face. _I thought I put her to bed!! Why does she have to be so damn stubborn..._

"Faith!" I shouted. She just turned to look at me, then turned back to look at mom, not bothering to move.

"Buffy.... Why is she on my bed..."

"I don't know, she must want something." I walked over to the side of the bed, about to move her from it, when she looked up at me and whined. I stopped and looked at her, watching as she jumped down and walked over to the door. "Maybe she's hungry?"

She let out a bark, and I must be going crazy here because it sounded a lot like a '_yes_'.

"I might as well put something together for her, otherwise I get the feeling she'll be back." Mom sighed, getting up to follow Faith down to the kitchen.

"Make sure you leave the basement door open for her so she can get down there when she's done!" I called out after them, before going back to my room and making sure the door was closed, heading to bed to hopefully get some sleep this time.

* * *

I woke up the next morning feeling oddly comforted. And warm. And is that an arm around me?

_FAITH!!!! How the hell did she even get in here?! My door was closed! Hey... It's still closed, that's weird._

I slowly turned around so I was facing her, and noticed she was fast asleep. And snoring. I'm trying not to look at her body, since of course she's all naked and over the covers and everything, by just staring at her face. _She really is beautiful..._ I found myself tracing my fingers across her cheeks, where her dimples appear when she smiles at me. That's when she opened her eyes.

".... B?" She mumbled, gazing over at me in confusion. I blushed and moved my hand away.

"'Morning, naked girl."

"Damn... I'm sorry, I don't even... I don't know why I came in here, I don't have a whole lot of restraint when I'm wolfed out..." Aww now she looks all bashful, tugging the blanket up around herself and not meeting my eyes.

"Faith, it's okay." I smiled. "I mean... I'm not exactly complaining..."

"So what is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm not sure." Yeah, that blush isn't going away any time soon. "All I know is that... I kind of like the thought of you being naked in my bed."

_I can't believe I just said that!! Oh she's so going to laugh at me, and things will get awkward, and she's going to move away and i'll never see her again! I'm such an idiot!_

"Are you sure about this, B? 'Cause I know you, you want a relationship, and I do too but I'm not really experienced in relationships so I'm gonna fuck shit up, and I don't wanna hurt you or nothin'..."

"You want a relationship?" I couldn't help the stupid smile that broke out on my face. She didn't laugh in my face, she actually wants the same thing, and she's being all shy about it, it's so cute!

"Well yeah, don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"So then what are we supposed to do?"

"Well, maybe you can start by kissing me..."

She nodded and started to slowly lean in to me. Maybe it wasn't all that slow but it sure felt like it, so I gave up and closed the distance between us myself, pressing my lips to her soft pouty ones. She seemed surprised at first, but it only lasted a second before she started kissing me back. It felt way more incredible than in the dream, though that was pretty incredible too.

It's like I'm about to explode it feels so amazing! Faith must think so too because she just moaned against my mouth and climbed up on top of me. I wrapped my arms around her, trying to tug her closer. That's when the realization hit me - _she's still naked, and oh god do I want to be naked too..._

I took one of her hands and eased it up under my pajama top to cup one of my breasts, the nipple immediately getting hard against her palm. She groaned and bucked her hips up into me. I could feel her warmth through the blanket and the thin material of my panties, which just turned me on even more. She was just about to take my top off when suddenly...

"Oh my god! _BUFFY_?!"

_Mom...?!_


	8. Ramble On

**Please say I'm not the only one that thinks 'whapped' is a real word... :/**

* * *

_Oh crap, this so isn't good!! I totally just got caught being felt up by a very naked Faith in my bed!! And I'm supposed to have super slayer senses, so how didn't I hear her coming?? Giles would be so proud... no, on second thought this is so not something Giles is finding out about.  
_

"Motherfucker!!" Faith shouted in surprise, falling right off the side of the bed and dragging the blankets with her. If I wasn't all scared for my life right now I would have laughed.

"Would one of you care to explain what I've just walked in on?"

"Not really." I winced, praying she would leave it at that but knowing that she wouldn't.

"Nice try." Yeah she totally has her '_scary strict mom_' face on. "Faith, get dressed. I'd like to talk to you privately."

She got a thumbs up in response from the side of the bed, so I guess Faith is too afraid to speak or something. Thankfully mom must have found that to be good enough because she left without another word.

"Hey, B... Can I borrow some pants? Don't think your ma would be too happy to see my naked ass runnin' down the stairs to get some of my own."

* * *

And so, after lending Faith some of my clothes(_and not just pants, because I don't think things would go that great if she was topless_), she went into the living room to face my mom as I waited in the kitchen.

I swear they were only in there for a minute before coming back out, mom all smiley and cheery, and Faith looking like she just saw a ghost or something. I've never seen anyone look _that_ pale before....

"Okay girls, who's hungry?"

We were silent as we sat down at the table. I tried to sit next to Faith, but she freaked and ran to the other side of the table. So now I'm really suspicious about what was discussed in the living room, but am too scared to ask. I leaned forward to whisper to her once I was sure mom wasn't looking.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine. Sure. Perfect." She stuttered. Guess she noticed my unimpressed reaction because she just rolled her eyes, checked to be sure mom was still distracted, and leaned in to give me a little kiss. "I'm cool B, really. Just a little, yunno, freaked the fuck out here."

"Well she doesn't seem mad..."

"Maybe not, but think of what she just walked in on! I mean goddamn, seein' her daughter gettin' felt up by some naked chick? I can't even imagine what must be goin' through her head right now."

"Okay now _I'm_ freaking out..."

"Damn, I'm sorry. Didn't mean to do that. Well.... Think of it this way, I was the naked one so you know I'm in way more shit than you are."

"But I'm still in for a _very_ awkward conversation at some point."

"Why's that?"

"Umm.... I've never really made out with another girl before, let alone get caught doing so."

"Fuck.... I'm so sorry B, I mean I didn't mean for things to get all weird and crap between you and your ma."

"I asked you to kiss me."

"Yeah and then I got all carried away and shit..."

"It wasn't just you." I blushed, which just made her smirk in response. I'm sure she was just about to come up with one of her trademark crude comments, until mom interrupted by setting some food in front of her. Her attention was immediately stolen.

"Oh, sweet! Are these waffles?"

I couldn't help but smile at the look of glee on her face. She doesn't show it very often.

"You've never had them before?" Mom asked in surprise.

"Nah, but I've seen pictures." She took her first bite of the waffles then, her face immediately lighting up. "Goddamn, is everything you make this good?? I'm gonna gain, like, 50 pounds livin' here...."

Mom just watched in amusement as Faith cleared her plate in what I swear was only a matter of seconds. _So I guess she isn't mad?_ She refilled her plate and then looked over at me, so now I'm getting worried.

"I'd like to speak to you in the living room." She said, giving me a pointed stare. I was frozen in fear in my seat. "Now."

I looked to Faith for help, but it seems she's way too caught up in her food. Great. I pulled myself up and into the living room, with quite a bit of effort, and sat down opposite mom on one of the couches.

"Am I in trouble?"

To my surprise she just shook her head no and sighed. I'm trying not to get my hopes up too much because I know there's still a lot we need to get through.

"You aren't in trouble." She stopped to look up at me. "How long have you and Faith been sexually active?"

_Oh my god!!! Ohh this is even worse than I thought it would be..._

"We aren't!" I squeaked out. "We never... We haven't..."

"I'm not stupid, Buffy. I know what I walked in on."

"But that was the first time we got so... close." I blushed. _Hey, I'm not lying. What happened between us in the basement, well, we weren't exactly _close_._ "I wasn't even sure if we wanted the same thing until this morning."

"And what does she want exactly?"

"A relationship, I guess..."

"You guess?"

"We didn't have a lot of time to talk it over." I narrowed my eyes, suddenly getting a little suspicious. "You didn't ask her yourself? What did you talk about then?"

"Nothing much." She shrugged, not easing my suspicions. "Just let her know that if she hurt you in any way, it wouldn't go over too well."

"You threatened her??" _No wonder she looked so freaked! This is not good, she's probably all scared off now..._ "Mom, I can take care of myself!"

"I know you can, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop looking out for you."

Great. Now she's giving me that motherly look... You know the one. It's making me feel like a kid again.

"Are you... You know, okay with all this?"

"Well, I'm already cheering on the 'Slayer Pride' parade. This shouldn't be much of a change."

I flew over to give her a super huge hug - remembering all too late to hold back on all the slayer strength. I pulled back after hearing some bones pop out of place.

"Oops..."

"Everything cool?" I turned to see Faith looking at us curiously from the doorway. "Thought I heard somethin' break."

"Oh boy, two people with super hearing under the same roof." Mom sighed, rolling her eyes for dramatic effect. "Nothing will be secret anymore."

"You are okay though, right?" I winced. She stood up and stretched a little, making a big show of it.

"Well I can still move, so that's a good sign..."

"That was a close one, B. If you broke her then who would make me more waffles?"

* * *

We went back to the library at a little before sunset, and I was happy to see Oz there this time. Guess that means I won't have to scour the town looking for him.

"I see you made it on time."

Willow held his hand and gave him a sort of sympathetic look, and got all defensive. _I have the feeling it's going to be a long night..._

"He has a good reason for what happened last night!" She shrieked.

We all looked over expectantly at him, waiting for said reason. He shrugged.

"I had practice."

Faith snickered at his excuse. I punched her on the shoulder as Willow shot us a death glare.

"Hey I'm just sayin', doesn't sound like a very good reason to me. I remember what you were like last night, tried to kill all of us. Need a better excuse for not takin' some precautions."

"We were in Devon's basement. Didn't know how late it was."

The man really has a way with words, doesn't he? He'd better have a hell of a lot more than that, or else '_Angry Slayer Buffy_' is going to make an appearance soon.

"Maybe you should get in the cage..." Willow winced, no doubt catching the major angry vibes I'm sending out. He nodded and went into the cage without another word, shutting the door and leaning against it to shoot me an apologetic look.

"Fuck!"

"Faith??" I rushed to her side, helping to keep her upright as she started to learn forward. The look of pain on her face is killing me, and I know exactly what it means. "Sun's almost down..."

"Um... Unless ya got a spare cage... This was a fuck of a bad idea bringin' me here..."

_Okay she's right, I didn't exactly think this one through. This was so stupid! I totally forgot Oz was going to be here for some reason, I just got so focused on Faith! Man, I've really got it bad don't I? Oh well, guess there's only one thing left to do._

"Everybody turn around."

"I beg your pardon?" Giles mumbled, looking really confused. Willow just looks frustrated, and I don't see Oz so he must have gone to that little privacy corner.

"Turn around! Faith has to get out of these clothes before the change happens or they'll be ripped apart, and there's no other place we can get to fast enough!" I ordered, pointing at the two sets of eyes staring at me until they relented, turning away from us. "Go ahead." I sighed, starting to turn around myself until a pained chuckle interrupted me. "What?"

"Not like you gotta turn around, B. Nothin' ya ain't seen already."

I didn't have to look in a mirror to know there was some major blush action going on all over my face as Giles and Willow both looked back at me. I pointed and they turned back.

"Just strip." I grumbled, turning around anyways. A few seconds later her clothes whapped me in the back of the head. I rolled my eyes at the laughter I heard afterward.  
_  
She's so immature. Damn her, it's cute..._


	9. Hot Blooded

**I actually wrote the last 1,500 or so words of this in the past few hours. I was about to go to bed but then inspiration bitch slapped me nice and hard across the face, and said "WRITE SMUT, GURRRL! WRITE IT NOW!!!" So... um... this is what came of that.**

**Would it be creepy if I dedicated this to some people? Oh well. This is for all the reviewers out there for kicking ass by sticking with me so far, and for Hazy & T since they've been pressuring me into getting to the sexin'. Well here it is! Ta-daaa?**

**

* * *

  
**

It wasn't long before we heard Oz getting all growly and everything in his cage. _That must mean that Faith has changed too, right?_ So I turned around to see...

"Oh! Oh, sorry..." I blushed, quickly spinning back around after seeing a very naked and still very human Faith. I tried to ignore the laughter that followed.

"Don't gotta sneak peeks, B. Already told ya, you didn't hafta turn around."

"I'm just being polite!" I pouted, even though she wouldn't be able to see it. Willow glanced over at me with her eyebrows raised. "Well I am..." I glared at her until she turned back, just in case she had a view of Faith. I don't want her looking!

After another minute the howls gave away that the change was now complete - either that, or she's just doing it to mess with me. I wouldn't put it past her!

"Is it safe to turn around now?" Giles asked, amusement obvious in his tone.

"Let me check..." I looked over and saw wolf-Faith staring at me. It's clear that I'm now insane because I could swear she's smiling at me, like she thinks this is all just soooo funny. "It's safe."

So they both turned to get a good look at wolf-Faith, Giles looking interested and Willow looking angry. What's up with her, why has she been so weird?? She must not like Faith. But why wouldn't she like Faith? Is she jealous or something? No that's stupid, she has Oz. And I don't think she's into women anyways, and oh god it would be all kinds of weird if she has a crush on me or something -

"What?" She asked, I guess noticing that I was staring at her. I wasn't exactly subtle, huh?

"Are you mad?" I stuttered, trying to clear my brain of the millions of unsettling thoughts running through it.

"You saw her naked!!"

Faith let out a little bark that sounded suspiciously like a laugh. I glared down at her before turning back to face my disgruntled friend.

"She wakes up that way after a wolfy night, she can't help it..."

"Has she seen you naked?"

"I do believe I shouldn't be hearing this." Giles muttered, removing his glasses and walking into his little office. I think he was even blushing.

"No Wil, she hasn't seen me naked!" Faith barked again, and nudged my leg. I glared down at her. "Don't tell me you understood that, and are trying to tell me something by how close your nose is to my crotch..." Another bark. And now Willow is gaping at me, making me remember that she's still there and able to hear everything I said. "Um...."

"Can I pretend I didn't hear that?" She squeaked, her limit obviously having been reached.

"God I hope so..."

Things got pretty awkward after that, and it didn't help that Faith kept nosing my groin, so it wasn't long before Willow and Giles left. I promised to stay behind to keep an eye on Oz, but I don't know if i'll be able to. Faith is being all distracting, whining and staring at me and everything, just not leaving me alone.

And boy is Oz interested in her, he keeps rattling around in his cage like crazy every time she goes by. I hope he doesn't have a little wolfy crush on her or something, Willow wouldn't be too happy if I gouged his eyes out.

* * *

I was woken up early the next morning by the sound of some doors slamming shut. I looked up and found a naked, human Faith all curled up on the table right in front of me. The shock of the sight caused me to fall right out of my chair, landing nice and hard on the ground with a thud.

"Whassat!" Faith shouted, sitting up and looking around. I just looked up at her with a blush and a sheepish smile, causing her to laugh. "Damn, B. First time sittin' down on a chair, or what?"

"I just... I wasn't expecting nudity this early in the morning..." I looked over at the cage and saw the door was open and Oz was no longer inside. "How did he get out? It was locked..."

"Oh, I bailed him out." _What?!?!_ "What? He pounded on the door, woke me up. Didn't wanna bug ya, so I let him out myself, then got back up here to get more sleep. Guess that's fucked."

"Faith! You just walked over and let him out while still all... _not clothed_?!"

"I didn't wanna waste time lookin' for 'em, I'd just woken up and all that, chill out. Besides, I don't care if he looks at me or not." _Oh, well that's great. I thought she liked me? Why would she let everyone else see her, does she not really want to be with me?_ "Damn B, don't gotta give me that look. I just meant that it doesn't matter if he looks or not, since it's not like he's gonna get to touch. You're the only one that can do that."

"Oh..." _Yeah, this blush isn't going away any time soon._ I got up and placed my hands on the table, leaning in a little bit, which just seemed to make her nervous. I love that I'm the only one who can do that to her, it's so cute. "So I'm allowed to touch you?" I asked coyly, taking note of just how naked she is. It's starting to drive me crazy, and I think she's having the same reaction. I can smell it.

"B...." She mumbled, almost looking afraid to meet my eyes. When she finally did I could see they were incredibly darkened. I couldn't help the little gasp I let out, with the way she's looking at me. It's like there's just so much _passion_ behind it. "Please, don't fuck with me right now. I've told you how these full moon days always affect me... and it's not like I'm all that good with restraint in the first place."

I can't even believe that I'm considering this, but I so totally am. _How does she do this to me??_ I never used to have, well, _these kinds of thoughts_ before I met her, and now here I am considering... _this_. I think she can tell what I'm thinking, because I swear she just growled before moving so that she's sitting at the edge of the table, her legs dangling down on either side of me. She could easily wrap them around my hips and trap me here... and you know what, I actually want her to. _What has happened to me??_

"Maybe I'm not just messing with you." I whispered, licking my lips in anticipation. She looked at me in surprise, which was then quickly replaced by a look of fierce determination.

Before I could even blink she had pulled me up on the table and all pinned beneath her. I shivered at how territorial she was now looking me over, like she's getting ready to claim me as her own. I'm kind of hoping she leaves behind some hickeys, I like the thought of being hers. It feels _right_.

"You want this?" She growled, continuing to look me over, her eyes darkening more and more by the second. I couldn't possibly refuse, even if I wanted to. "Right here, right now, on this fuckin' table..."

"Yes." I whispered, unable to get anything else out.

"Say it." She ordered, leaning her face down to mine so that we were less than an inch apart. I tried to kiss her but she pulled back, letting out another growl. "Say it, Buffy."

"I want it, I want you..." I pleaded, bringing my hands out to rub up and down her back, trying to press her body down so that it would be closer to mine.

I guess it was all she needed to hear because before I knew it my shirt was off and across the room, and we were kissing with such an intensity I feel like I've just been blown away. She wasn't any slower with the rest of my clothes, they were gone so fast I had to do a double take. _How did that happen? Why do I care?? There's more important things to think about, like how she's now... ohhhhh man that feels good!_

She didn't waste any more time, quickly latching on to suck and lick at one of my nipples as one of her hands eased itself right up against my center, rubbing the wetness around at a surprisingly slow pace. It all happened so fast it was hard to figure out what to react to first.

"Faith..." I gasped, lifting my hips to press up into her hand. She must have noticed my surprise, but instead of slowing down her actions, she just gave me a quick kiss and growled again.

"I just need to know that you're mine." She pleaded, nipping at my bottom lip and easing a finger into me without another word. "..... And then you can claim _me_ when I'm done."

I'm guessing she's acting like this because of that whole wolf part of her taking over or something, but you know what, I could care less what her reasons are right now because what she's doing with her finger... It's getting hard to form thoughts.

She continued with a slow, tortuous pace for a minute before deciding I was ready for more. I had to bite my lip to try and cover the now constant moans as a second finger went in. She started to suck and nibble at various parts of my neck, no doubt leaving behind a trail of dark colors. I'll probably be embarrassed about how noticeable they'll be later on, but for right now I'm too ecstatic at the thought that she's totally marking me, possessing me in every way.

"Ooohhh Faith..." I moaned, unable to hold back as her fingers picked up their pace. She started placing kisses all over my breasts, stopping a few times to lick at my nipples then blow cool air over them. That's when her skillful little fingers found a spot inside of me that I didn't even know existed. "Oh my god... oh my, _fuck_, oh, Faith!" I cried out, hips jumping off the table to meet her thrust for thrust.

She watched my every movement with an intense fascination, moaning right along with me as I started to pulse and contract wildly against her fingers, pulling her deeper inside of me. I screamed as the orgasm ripped through my body, stars and bright colors flashing in front of my eyes as the pleasure shot through me like a bullet.

Once it was through I felt her fingers slowly ease out of me, making me let out a groan of disapproval. Once I opened my eyes I noticed her licking her fingers clean, the lust in her eyes not having drained one bit. If anything they look even darker than before.

"I can't fuckin' get enough of you." She muttered, eyes fluttering closed for a moment. "Spread your legs." I did as she said, giving her the room to set herself just right in between them. "I want everyone to know I've claimed you." She whispered, leaning down to press herself against me. I gasped at the feel of our most intimate parts pressing together, quickly wrapping my legs around her, trying to draw her in closer. "I want them to smell us all over each other..."

I whimpered as we started to grind against each other, the feeling so unique and erotic, I can't get enough. Pussies slipping and sliding together, clits bumping, moans and groans mixing and filling up the room as our pace started to become more and more frantic. I can vaguely hear her calling out my name as she started to come, succeeding in sending me off into my own climax. I grabbed on to the edge of the table with one hand, feeling it crack and splinter in my grasp, while I placed the other on Faith's head, bringing her into a heated kiss as we slowly rode out our high together.

She then let out a contented little sigh, cuddling herself into me. I wouldn't have figured her for a cuddler, so it's a pleasant surprise. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her, burying my nose in her hair and just basking in the moment as long as I could before reason showed up and started with the reminders to get dressed before someone comes in and gets a naked surprise.


	10. Strange Behavior

**Again, many thanks to the reviewers! Your reviews always manage to make me laugh, or smile, or even just nod my head in agreement over some of the things pointed out. You're smart cookies. :P**

**I've been on a writing roll the past few days, so the next chappy will probably up soon! Just a heads up. Thanks for reading ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

"Faith..." I whispered, nudging her a little. "We need to get dressed."

"Fuck that, you're stayin' naked." She mumbled, clinging tighter to me. I'm starting to worry that she really isn't going to get up, and we'll be put in an awkward position when somebody comes in here. I mean sure, it's the weekend, but who knows? Giles practically lives here, he's sure to come by eventually.

"Come on, I'm serious! Somebody could come in here any second now..." She looked up at me, seeming to be thinking about what I just said. I unleashed my patented pout and she rolled her eyes, clearly having been won over.

"Fine. But only 'cause I don't want nobody else to get a look at your goods, they're mine." She growled, leaning up to kiss me like she was trying to prove a point or something. I'm trying to ignore the way I'm already turned on again from the simple kiss... well, _that_, and because our naked bodies are still all pressed together. I hate that we have to get up.

"Fair enough." She didn't make any move to get up, which just made me laugh. "Um... Faith?"

"Damn." She sighed. "I was hopin' you'd forgotten. Ah well."

So she got up, gave me one last longing look that's doing nothing to help my new wave of down low tinglies, and held a hand out to help me get down from the table. The gesture made me blush a little, though I'm not sure why.

I had to go all over the room to pick up my loose articles of clothing, since Faith had tossed them so randomly. I'd be mad right now if it wasn't so hot at the time. _I can't even find my panties!_ _Where did she toss them..._

That's when my slayer hearing picked up on some footsteps coming dangerously close to the room. Somebody must be on their way in here!

_Screw the panties!!_

I tugged on the rest of my clothes as fast as possible, looking over to see that Faith is still naked. _Is she even trying to find her clothes?! Oh, wait, here they are..._ I tossed them at her just as the doors opened and Cordelia waltzed in, followed by Giles.

"What kind of school is this, forcing me to do work over the weekend! Like it isn't bad enough I'm almost killed on a daily basis at this place? I don't see why they have to..."

They stopped upon noticing Faith, who had only managed to get her pants on by this point. Giles cleared his throat and quickly turned away, taking off his glasses and blushing furiously.

"Perhaps we should continue this discussion of your... scholarly issues, in my office." He stuttered, all but running into his office to get away. Cordelia, unfortunately, seems to be taking in the order of the room, and it looks like she just noticed something about it. I don't like the smile she's giving me.

"Well, well, well... Looks like '_little miss holier than thou_ _Buffy_' had a morning romp in the library."

"I - what?" I squeaked, looking back and forth between her and Faith with a huge blush covering my face.

"Oh don't try and hide it, it couldn't be more obvious if the both of you were all birthday suited up when I came in." She looked pointedly at my neck and then over at Faith, who is fully clothed by now so I don't have to get too jealous. "You really don't waste any time, do you?"

"Fuck off." I had to hold back a laugh at that, which just earned me a gorgeous dimpled grin in response. "We gonna head out, B? I'm wicked hungry."

"Of course, you worked up quite an appetite." Cordelia snarked. Faith growled at her, walking over to wrap an arm protectively around my hips.

"Oh, good lord!!!" Giles screamed from his office, rushing out with the blush on his face even darker. "Why.... why is there a, ehm... a pair of..." He stuttered, refusing to look any of us in the eye.

"Think he found your panties." Faith snickered. I elbowed her in the ribs and ran into his office to retrieve said panties, doing my best to ignore the continuing laughter following after me.

* * *

I had to practically drag Faith by the ear to get her inside the house. She's terrified that mom will find out what happened this morning, and will kick her out or something. I'm not exactly thrilled about her knowing either, but hey, it has to happen eventually. And since food is needed there's only one place we can go right now, and with these hickeys all over my neck and the torn clothes and everything...

"She's gonna kill me, B!"

"No she won't, and besides, you have some wolfy super powers! I think you can take her."

"You think I'd fight your ma? Damn, it would be easier to just let her kill me. Don't wanna live with the guilt."

I just rolled my eyes and pushed her through the front door and into the kitchen, where breakfast was already being served. I felt her tense beneath my hands the second she caught sight of mom, so now I'm wondering if I'm pushing her too much. She seems genuinely frightened here, though I guess after that '_talk_' yesterday morning I don't blame her...

"Are you going to come in and eat or shall I bring the food over to you?" Mom joked, looking at us curiously. Faith is blocking me from her line of vision, no doubt trying to hide how colorful my neck is.

"Why couldn't ya have worn a fuckin' scarf." She whispered, slowly losing some resolve at the mention of food. And now that the smell is starting to waft over, she's pretty much lost. "Well, it was cool livin' here while it lasted..."

So she walked ahead to take a seat at the table - the far end of the table, away from where the plates were already set. I was going to take a seat next to her, but with the pleading look she just shot me I think I should find a different spot.

"What happened to you, honey?" Mom asked, taking in my disheveled appearance before looking over at Faith, who is now blushing and sliding down her chair like she's trying to hide. I think that was answer enough. "I see..." She sat down herself, expression unreadable for the longest time. Then strict mom showed up. "You're still going to have separate rooms. Just because I don't disapprove of this, it doesn't mean I'm going to make things nice and simple for it to continue under my roof." She looked over at me for the next part. "That reminds me, you haven't started moving the boxes out of the guest room yet, have you?"

"I... Uhh...." She continued to stare until I finally got the hint that she's asking me to leave the room, in a not so subtle way. I glanced over at Faith to see if it would really be okay if I left. I suppose she is a lot less pale, but that frightened puppy look hasn't gone away yet. _Oh well, guess I don't have much of a choice..._ "Right. I'll just, i'll get started on... that."

I got up and slowly left the room, trying to ignore the big brown eyes gazing helplessly at me as I walked away. I started feeling real guilty so I decided to go far enough away that I wouldn't be noticed, and then stopped and stretched my slayer senses to listen in on the conversation. You know, just in case things get too uncomfortable and Faith needs saving. That's my excuse.

"Look Mrs S, it's cool, I can probably still get a room for free at that motel, so I can just get my shit and leave - "

"I'm not asking you to leave."

_Good, because she totally isn't leaving!!_

"Um... you - you're not?"

"Of course not, Faith. I already told you, you can stay here for as long as you'd like."

"Even after... I mean, well it's pretty wicked obvious..." I could hear the worry and nerves in her voice, I'm pretty tempted to go out there, though I get the feeling I should wait just a little bit longer.

"Between what I walked in on yesterday morning and what I've just seen, yes, it's certainly obvious." There was a pause then - either that or it was only quiet for a second and it felt like way more. I'm really uncomfortable here, knowing for sure now that she knows. "You love her, don't you?"

Alright, now there's definitely a pause!! There's no way there should normally be this long of a stall, what is she waiting for, why doesn't she answer already! Am I being impatient? I shouldn't even be listening to this in the first place, but still...

"I'm... err... I just..."

"I can tell there's something you aren't telling me, Faith. What is it?"

_Yes, Faith! What is it??_

"I don't love Buffy." _Oh. Well... I guess it is pretty early to be feeling love. Just because I might be, it doesn't mean she does too. And I probably don't anyways! Well, not much... Oh, who am I kidding._ "The feelings I have, they're like... way stronger. I don't think love would be the right word to use."

"What are you feeling?"

_And go into detail, please!!_

"I just, it's like... when it comes to Buffy, all of my emotions go into overdrive. And I get all protective, and possessive. Like this mornin' when I woke up in the library and ripped off all her clothes and we started - "

"I don't need to know that part."

"Shit, I'm sorry..." She paused, no doubt realizing exactly who it is she's talking to. I really need to help her learn to control the words that come out of her mouth, or there will probably be plenty more situations like this.

"That's alright dear, and I'd appreciate it if you could maybe tone down on the swearing a little."

"Right."

"Go ahead and continue."

"Um... just... the thing is I've never felt like this about somebody before, like, it's just so strong, like it's takin' over. It's probably not normal, right? I'm kinda scared about what to do..."

"Well, maybe it has a little something to do with your wolf side? Aren't they supposed to be very possessive when they find a mate?"

I heard a chair scraping against the hardwood floor, signaling that one of them just stood up. Probably Faith, since it sounded so loud and rough.

"Yeah, and they also mate for _life_! So what if it is true, what if that wolf part of me decided to choose Buffy?? She'd be stuck with me forever, whether she wants to or not! Fuck that!"

_Alright now it sounds like she's starting to leave, this can't be good!! What were they even talking about? I'm her mate? I mean, that's sort of what we did, but why is she making it sound like such a bad thing? Did she think I didn't want it??_

"Where are you going?"

"Don't know, just goin'."

"What about your breakfast..."

_Okay good, she's coming back. Wait... she's leaving again!! What's going on?!_

I couldn't just stand there listening anymore so I ran into the kitchen, trying to act like I didn't hear anything, just as the front door slammed shut.

"I thought I heard fighting down here, what happened? Where did Faith go?" _I think I played that off nicely, if I do say so myself._

"She got upset, grabbed a few plates of food and just left." _Oh, that's what she came back for before leaving. Figures._ "I think maybe you should speak to Rupert, sweetie."

"Rupert??" I asked, trying not to make a face. I must have failed because now she's looking at me all disapprovingly.

"Just go speak with him, maybe he can find something that will help."

"... Help with what."

She just smiled, standing up to pat me on the shoulder.

"You didn't even bother to go up the stairs. Quite frankly I'm surprised, I thought you've learned how to eavesdrop on people a little less conspicuously by this point. It's a wonder you've managed so long against all those vampires."

_Damn, guess I'm not as sneaky as I thought..._


	11. You Keep Me Here

"Giles, I want you to tell me everything you know about mating!"

"I beg your pardon?!"  
_  
Oh... right, that probably wasn't a good way to start a conversation. I think I should have started with something simpler, like "hi", or "good morning". And oh my god this is probably twice as uncomfortable now because of that whole underwear incident from earlier! I don't think the poor guy will ever be able to look me in the eyes again..._

"Sorry. I just meant, you know, about werewolves... if you know anything about their mates, what happens with that. I really should have had a better opening line, right?"

"I, eh... yes. Well, I've been going over the books since we've encountered Faith, and I believe I have a sufficient amount of information for you to be able to ask me any questions directly." I gave him a blank stare, and he just sighed and took off his glasses. _Does he ever keep those things on when I'm around?_ "What did you want to know, exactly?"

"Whatever you've got! For example, how would a werewolf know if she - err, _it_ - has found its mate? Is there a way to tell?"

"I do assume this is Faith we're talking about."

"Let's just make it a hypothetical here, save ourselves the uncomfortableness."

"Fair enough." He smiled, seemingly thankful for that. "Well, one way to tell if a werewolf has found their mate, is that there is an immediate attraction. They won't be able to help themselves from wanting to be closer to the person, and they will grow exceptionally possessive over them. It is as if their entire world revolves around them."

_Alright, that definitely sounds a lot like what Faith was saying in the kitchen. I think we're in 'mate' territory here._

"What else is there?"

"Not much more, the books I've read don't go into a whole lot of detail over this sort of thing."

"Is it true? That... they only have one mate in their life? Once they find them, their dating life is dead?"

"I believe that factor to be true. Once a werewolf has found their mate, no one else will ever be able to fully satisfy them. They will remain true for the rest of their existence."

"Oh."

_I guess I can see why she would freak, it's a lot of pressure to put on your new girlfriend. "Hey, just realized I'm destined to spend the rest of my life with you, and if you turn me down i'll never find happiness again." God, that is so horrible!! But did she really think I would turn her down? Would I turn her down?? Forever is a pretty long time..._

"You believe that Faith has chosen you as her mate."

"Giles! Hypothetical, remember??"

"Of course. My mistake." He smirked. "Forget that I said a thing."

"Yo G, got some questions to ask ya!" I heard coming from the doorway as Faith came strolling in, immediately freezing in her tracks once she noticed I'm here. "Err... Oh. Never mind."

"Faith!" I squealed, not realizing until afterward just how weird it sounded. Thankfully though I was able to make the moment all the more strange by running over to wrap her up in a hug that would strangle her if she didn't have all that wolfy strength. It probably still hurt a little though... I couldn't help it, I don't want her to get away again!

"Um... Right... Sorry 'bout the whole ditchin' ya with yer ma thing, that was pretty shitty of me wasn't it. Um, I brought the plates back though, in case you were wonderin', left 'em on the doorstep."

"I don't care, I'm just glad you're here now." I mumbled into her shoulder, still clinging for dear life. At least she isn't trying to push me away.

"Perhaps I should head to my office. Give you girls a chance to talk." Giles said, picking his books up off the desk to go into his office. I'm starting to think he has no clue what we did on that desk not too long ago... And I'm not going to be the one to tell him!

I finally decided it was time to pull away a little bit - only because she tried to sit down and I wasn't really helping. I made sure to grab hold of one of her hands though, just in case she does decide to make a run for it.

"What are we supposed to talk about?" She asked, looking all nervous so she probably knows already.

"I... I heard everything, in the kitchen. What you and mom said." Just as I thought she tried to bolt, but I just pulled her right back. She wasn't expecting that, so the force of it sent her sprawling down on to her butt.

"Ahh!! Fuck, B! What the fuck was that for..."

"I'm not letting you run away again, you big baby!"

"I wasn't gonna..."

"Oh please, why do you think you're laying on your ass right now? You just tried to!" She remained silent, not getting back up or looking at me. I rolled my eyes and sat down on the ground next to her. "Faith, do you really think... well, do you think that wolf part of you has really chosen me?"

"Doesn't matter." I punched her on the shoulder in annoyance, making her flinch and look over at me all hurt. "Hey! What the fuck, B?"

"Just answer the question."

I tried to ignore how cute she looks right now, all grumpy that I'm forcing into a serious conversation. She even has a little pout.

"Aight, fine! Yes goddammit, I... I know that it has." She grumbled, rubbing at her shoulder. I hope I didn't hurt her, I got so used to not holding back, it was probably way harder than I intended! "I don't know how or why I'm so sure, but ever since your ma brought it up... it's like it just clicked, yunno? I can feel it. I can feel that a part of me chose you, did right from the beginnin'. Why else would I have followed you home and crap, right? I normally hate people when I'm all wolfed out, never wanted to get anywhere near 'em."

"You don't like them much when you're human either." I joked, trying to lighten up the talk. She just seems so sad that she had to tell me all of this, she must be worried i'll reject her. I feel horrible that she would even think that.

"C'mon B, you can't really be cool with all this." _Yup. Exactly what I figured._ "You don't have to do anythin' special, stick around 'cause of the way I'm... yunno... fated to be in love with only you for the rest of my life and all that."

"Why on earth would I do that?"

"Well, 'cause you're such a good person. It's totally somethin' you would do." My response was punching her in the shoulder again. She looked twice as surprised that time. "What the fuck! It's already bruised, goddamn it..."

"Faith, I'm not going to stick around because of pity." Her face fell a little bit at that. I held on to both of her hands and took a deep breath, trying to calm my heart over what I'm going to say next, since it just went into total overdrive. "But I am going to stay because... because I'm in love with you."

I swear her eyes went to three times their normal size from shock. It would've been funny in any other situation.

"You're _what_??"

"In love with you. I love you, Faith." _Oh boy, am I crying? It feels like I'm crying. I'm such a girl!!_

"Don't fuck with me, B. If you're gonna dump me just do it, don't play these stupid mind games." She mumbled, emotions conflicting obviously in her eyes. I know she believes me, but there's still just a little part of her that doesn't, and it's trying to overpower everything else.

"Do you want me to hit you again?" She inched a way a bit. I rolled my eyes and inched closer, my grip on her hands tightening. "Think about it. What we did on the table this morning..." I brought a hand up to run along the broken and splintered part on the edge of the table, blushing a little at the memory. "Do I seem like the kind of person to do that with just anyone?" She shrugged. I had to hold back the need to punch her again. "Well I'm not! I wouldn't even consider doing that with anyone else, I mean it's a very public place, and poor Giles would have a stroke if he found out, not to mention - "

"Buffy!" She interrupted, looking amused at my rambling with a sweet little grin. "You're sayin' that you're really serious here?"

"Of course I am, doofus!" I couldn't resist getting another punch in, but she actually managed to block it this time.

"Nice, keep tryin' to hit the girl you're in love with. Real mature." She snickered, shoving me in what I can only describe as a playful manner.

"It's just how I show my love." I smiled, batting my eyelashes innocently. I noticed her eyes start to darken, letting me know she's thinking of something... well, _naughty_.

"Call me crazy, but I prefer what we did on the table." She whispered, voice all husky and dripping with lust. I'm trying not to let it show how it effected me.

"Yeah?"

"Fuckin' right '_yeah_'." She smirked, moving over until she was practically sitting on my lap. I was frozen to the spot, unable to move even if I want to. And I really _don't_ want to... "Wouldn't mind a repeat right now."

"Giles... he's right in the other room..." I think she can tell how close I am to cracking. She tugged me up, running us into the cage with her eyes continuing to darken.

"Privacy corner, remember? Even if he manages to come in here without us hearing him comin', he wouldn't be able to see. We'll just have to stay quiet."

"I don't - I don't know, this is different, there wasn't anybody in the other room this morning..."

"Please, Buffy." She pleaded, holding on to both of my hands, tangling our fingers together. She pulled a little so that we're now barely an inch apart, which just managed to make my argument fade away. "I need you." _Well, how could I say no to that?_

"What do you need me to do?" I whispered, my breath already becoming erratic. She continued to walk until her back was pressed against the side of the cage, angled so we were hidden perfectly by the hanging blankets.

"I need you to fuck me." She growled, dark eyes piercing into mine. "Take me, make me yours. I need to know that I'm yours." Fear started to creep in, after I realized that I've never touched another woman before. Not like this, not so intimately. _What if I do something wrong? What if she doesn't like it? _"Buffy..."_  
_  
I glanced up to see a look of total desperation, lust, and I'm pretty sure there's love in there too. My worries started to ease away little by little, just seeing the way she's looking at me like that with so much emotion. Like nothing I could do right now would be wrong.

I reached down to unbutton and unzip her jeans with shaky hands, trying my best to not overthink things. She leaned in to kiss me soft and sweet, taking my hand to slowly move it so that my fingers were just barely inside of her jeans, letting go as I moved it a little lower down.

"I've never... I haven't done this before..." I whispered, my movements becoming a little more hesitant as I started to feel the first traces of her pubic hair. She kissed me again, I guess as a distraction. Which worked because I'm suddenly thinking a lot less than I was just a few seconds ago.

I let out a little gasp as I'm now able to feel how wet she is, the warmth seeping out over my fingers as I started to explore the most intimate part of her body. Enjoying the way she's biting her lip, clearly trying to hold back. I know it probably wouldn't bother her if Giles heard, but she knows it would bother me, so I can't help but smile a little at her thoughtfulness.

She let out a moan as I went over what felt like just a little bump. I went over it again, pressing down a bit harder this time. She moaned again, eyes squeezing shut as she tried to keep more from coming out, so I'm starting to think that I've just found her clitoris.

"Fuck, Buffy...." She whispered. "I need... need to feel you inside of me... put your fingers inside of me." I moved my hand down to do as she asked, gently sliding one inside of her, enjoying the way it felt like she was trying to pull me in deeper. I started to slowly move it in and out, mapping her out, trying to memorize every little part of her. "More." She pleaded, hips starting to rock back and forth against my hand.

I slid another in, amazed at just how incredible and unique it feels to be doing this to her, literally just holding her in the palm of my hand. The warm wetness seeping out all around my fingers as they're pulled and sucked inside of her, the pleasure I'm causing obvious by the look on her face. I pressed my palm against her clit, causing her to let out a loud groan and bring her arms around me, hands clutching at the bottom of my shirt.

I decided to do something a little extreme then. _She did say she wanted me to claim her, right?_ Maybe it's just the slayer in me that's feeling the sudden need to do this, I don't know, I just know that it's something I'm dying to do.

I leaned in, placing my lips against her neck, feeling her pulse up against them. Then I slowly opened my mouth, biting down roughly on to the skin.

"FUCK!!" She shouted, a sudden flood of warmth pouring out as my fingers became trapped inside of her. I watched in fascination as her face contorted into a look of pure pleasure, little whimpers and moans coming out even though she had bit down on her lip again to try and conceal them. After a few seconds the grip on my fingers released and she opened her eyes to look down at me, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Faith?" I asked, using my free hand to reach up and wipe it away. She just pulled me closer, nuzzling her face into my neck.

"I love you, Buffy." She whispered, clinging tightly to me. I just held her back, my heart filling from her words.


	12. Creature Of The Night

**I'll probably get some serious hell for how this chapter ends, so let me just say right now - things _won't_ end on a sad note! I'm not much of an angst writer, I'm a sap for happy endings (of all kinds :P) so just keep the faith..... GET IT??**

**And damn it Hazy, I worked hard on getting this done ASAP for ya, don't I get a freakin' prize? Be nice to your JC... :)  
**

**

* * *

  
**

_Uh oh... I think I hear Giles coming! Yup, there's footsteps coming closer, and he just opened the door to his office!_

"Is everything alright?"

I quickly pulled my hands out of Faith's pants, allowing her to get them all buttoned up as the footsteps grew closer. I popped my head to the side, past the blankets, to look out at him. He jumped back in surprise.

"Everything's fine! I'm... we're, um, it's fine."

"Are you quite certain? I could swear I heard..." Faith walked over to my side, and he took notice of my... '_mark_' on her. "Good lord, what happened to your neck??"

"It was nothin' you gotta worry 'bout." Faith mumbled, grabbing my hand and walking us out of the cage. I'm trying real hard not to blush, because I think he figured out what we were just doing.

"I'm.... Right... Well, I have more research to do, I should... ehm..." He stuttered, looking at his feet. He was just about to turn and walk away when suddenly the doors flew open and Willow came running in, looking ticked.

"You!" She shouted, pointing at Faith. "You... hussy!!"

"Come again?" Faith asked, looking back and forth between me and her with confusion. And a little bit of worry?

"You and Oz... and with Buffy... hussy!!!"

"Will, what are you talking about?? What about Oz?"

"Buffy, she and Oz! Together! I knew this would happen, I knew it!!"

"Woah, woah, calm down here, Red." Faith laughed, holding her hands up in defense. "Think you got your stories mixed up. I don't got nothin' to do with wolf boy, I'm B's girl, through and through."

"Oh don't give me that, you big... cheating person, you!"

"Will, calm down." I sighed, knowing there's no way she's right about this. After all, Faith has kind of been stuck with me from the moment we met, right? With what Giles said that means she can't really be with anyone else. So this can't be right. "What exactly did Oz say to you?"

"That he and some _werewolf girl_ got together last night! So... hello? Werewolf girl right here!"

"Well it's bullshit, I never - wait, last night?"

"Yeah! He got out of his cage, and woke up in the woods with you!"

Now I know that it isn't Faith, so I'm feeling better about all of this. But still confused, because Oz was in his cage earlier, Faith let him out! Wait...

"Faith, you said you let Oz out of his cage this morning." I whispered. Willow just glared over at us, I think trying to figure out what I had just said.

"I did, dude was bangin' around and it woke me up." She frowned and kind of took a step back, looking at me all confused. "Wait, are you... You know that I never did nothin' with him, right?"

"Of course I do!" I must have said that a little too loud because she just backed up some more and is looking kinda sad, and it got everyone else's attention. "Faith, you know that I know you're telling the truth. I'm just... I don't know why Oz would leave, then come back in to lock himself in after waking up..."

"Fuck if I know either, but he did!"

"Oz was here this morning?" Willow asked, confused but still pretty angry.

"Yeah, fucker woke me up so I let him out and went back to sleep." She got all defensive then, crossing her arms and taking a step closer to my red headed friend. "And by the way, you're wicked stupid to think I'd be the one that would touch your guy, especially in wolf form. Not only does he stink too much like you, but I'm already into this whole fated destiny dealy with B."

"Your what, huh?"

"It's a long story, Will."

"She's my mate." Faith shrugged. I rolled my eyes.

"Apparently not that long."

"Your... huh? Mate? As in... like, the way that wolves mate?"

"I'm hoping you're not referring to the act itself." I flinched, not enjoying the mental image of me and Faith in her wolf form. She's certainly more sexually appealing when human.

"I just, no, I mean that... Buffy! Why didn't you tell me about this?? This is such a huge deal!"

Okay, now she just ran over and is hugging me. And now she's hugging Faith! Did I miss something important here, zone out and lose a chunk of memory? Because if not, this is way too confusing!

"Are you feeling okay, Will? Because if I remember correctly, you were just mad at us."

"Well that was before I knew the huge news! I didn't even know this was possible, for werewolves to be able to have mates like that! I mean, I knew it was possible, but I never heard of it actually happening. After all, Oz never.... Oh... Oz and I... he didn't..."

And now she's back to sad. Guess I don't blame her, after finding out that she clearly isn't Oz's mate. You know I never thought about it before, I know he always liked her and everything, but it was never the same with them as it is with me and Faith.

"So, you and wolf boy aren't meant to be." Faith shrugged. "Can't say it surprises me." I frowned and punched her in the arm - forgetting the way I already made it a punching bag earlier. "Fuck!! What the fuck is up with you and my fuckin' arm?!"

"I - I should just go, because, well, you've already got some of your own problems I guess... And I haven't really talked things over with Oz, I just, you know, made assumptions and came running over here to find you..." Willow stuttered, starting to back away to the doors.

"I'm fine. I can go, you guys can do that whole buddy-buddy bondin' crap."

"No!" I screeched, grabbing on to Faith before she could get too far. "I mean... Just, I'm not... I don't want you to go."

"Really, I should be talking with Oz anyways." Willow nodded, looking at us weird. "So i'll... i'll just go then."

"Tell me how it goes?"

"Sure." She waved, all but running out the doors. Once she was gone Faith looked me over apprehensively.

"Whatever, i'll just. Long as ya promise to leave my arm alone, 'cause it's already all bruised and shit."

"Sorry about that, I kept forgetting." I winced. Thankfully though, all she did was smile - and punch my shoulder really hard. "Hey!"

"Few more times and we'll be even." She grinned.

* * *

That night I decided to take Faith on patrol with me. Well... she kind of decided upon it, actually. It's another wolfy night and once the sun went down she hasn't kept her eyes off me for one second, just followed me as I grabbed some weapons and hit the woods.

"You're just following me because you're worried i'll run into Oz, aren't you?" I asked, smiling as she just barked back. Oz hadn't showed up to be locked in, so once the sun was down I knew I had to go look for him. "I can handle myself." That only earned a sort of snort in response, which tells me she doesn't buy it. "Hey! Chosen one here, remember? I can totally..." I was interrupted by a loud snarl then, which definitely didn't come from Faith. "... Okay, to be continued I guess."

I hid behind a tree, shushing my wolfy girlfriend as she let out a low growl. I know she's ticked at him, but getting us both killed by not having the upper hand isn't going to help things. She snorted at me again and ducked down, so at least she's obeying me even if she doesn't like it.

We didn't have to wait long. After a minute we could see Oz off in the distance, chasing after something. Or is it some_one_? I don't hear any screams yet, so it must not be - oh wait, yeah, there's the scream. We should probably stop him now.

"Hey, wolfie boy! Pick on someone your own size!" I shouted, causing him to stop and turn around to face me, giving the person he was chasing a chance to get away. I pulled the tranquilizer gun off my shoulder, thankful I thought to bring it with, and took aim as he ran over to us. I guess Faith didn't see that though, because now she's running over to take him on herself.

_That girl drives me crazy!!_

I tried to get in a shot before she reached him but it was of no use, they were both going so fast I didn't get the chance. They slammed into each other with a force so great, I swear you could hear it two towns over. I'm debating the best way to end the fight so I can just tranq Oz and get him to the library, but now I'm realizing I have no way to get him there._ How stupid was this?? I can't drag an unconscious werewolf across town, somebody might notice! I'm such an idiot..._

"Faith, stop!" I screamed, noticing there's now an awful lot of blood on the ground and I can't be sure which of them it's coming from. _Why does she have to be so damn protective?!_ "Stop!! Let me tranq him, you two fighting isn't doing any good!"

I guess she can't hear me over the sounds of the fight, because she's totally not stopping. It looks like she's covered in scratches and teeth marks, and blood, so I think she's suffering most of the damage. I can't wait any longer, I need to take the shot whether she's in the way or not!

So I took aim, which was difficult because my hands are shaking so much, and got the first shot. I think it hit him, since he let out a weird howling noise, but I can't be sure. Either way it usually takes at least two to take him out, so I need to get him with another. He's not moving as much by this point so it's a little easier, but I still need to be sure I don't accidentally get Faith...

_A-ha!! Two strikes and you're out, buddy!_

I had to hold back a victory cheer when he collapsed to the ground, signaling my shots were dead on. I ran over to be sure - only to find Faith laying beside him, also not moving.

_Uh-oh...._


	13. Don't Fade Away

I ran through town with a werewolf slung over each shoulder, no longer caring how it would look now that Faith is unconscious. I've determined it was probably from blood loss or something, because by the look of things she was the one that suffered almost all the damage. Not surprising, since she's so much smaller and less frightening looking than wolf-Oz...

"Giles, first-aid kit!" I shouted upon bursting through the library doors.

"Are you alright??" He asked with worry, running to get it and the key to the cage so we could lock Oz in. _He probably thinks I'm hurt because I'm covered in all of Faith's blood..._ Once the doors were opened I slid him off my shoulder and into the cage, not caring if he was hurt or not as the loud thud sounded when he hit the ground. I slammed the door shut and made sure it was locked before turning my attention to the more pressing matter at hand.

"I'm fine. It's Faith, she fought Oz, she's unconscious." I muttered, rushing over to the table in the middle of the room and using my now free arm to shove everything off before gently laying her down on it. "She's really hurt, we have to do something..."

He said nothing, quickly opening the first-aid kit and setting it beside Faith before checking her wounds. I couldn't watch as he started to work, deciding instead to walk back to the cage and glare at Oz.

_I don't know what his problem is, but at this point I don't care. If something happens to Faith... if she doesn't make it... I will end him. Human or not._

"Buffy." I turned to look at Giles, trying not to lose hope at the expression on his face. "I'm afraid there isn't anymore that can be done. Not until sunrise, when it's clear in her human form just how much damage has been done."

"What do I do?" I asked, feeling oddly weak and helpless. I hate it, I hate that I don't know what to do. I'm at a complete loss.

"I'd suggest you take her home, keep an eye on her. I can drive you."

"Yeah... Okay... Sure..."

He placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder as I gazed down at my wolfy girlfriend, heart breaking at the sight of her bloodied, ripped up form.

"She's strong, Buffy. She won't give up without a good fight."

_Let's hope so..._

_

* * *

  
_

Once we got home I brought Faith up to my room, tucking her into bed and sitting down on the ground beside it, holding on to one of her paws, eyes refusing to leave her unconscious form. I'm not sure when I fell asleep, but before I knew it I was woken up after feeling her shifting in bed. Which is surprising, I'm normally such an extreme sleeper, how did such a small thing do the job?

"B?" She grumbled, voice scratchy and rough. I jolted upright and looked down, noticing the paw I was holding earlier is now a hand. She looked up at me with sleep-lidded eyes, confusion obvious. "What... why..."

"You were stupid and fought Oz last night." I tried to sound angry and lecture-y, but I'm just so glad she isn't dead, so it didn't come out as threatening as I'd hoped.

"Must be why I feel like shit." She tried rolling over, but could only make it halfway before wincing in pain and letting out a weird mumbling noise. "Fucken dammit, that stings like a bitch..."

"Don't move!!" I ordered, quickly tossing the blankets aside to see just how bad the damage is. By the sounds she's making it doesn't sound good at all.

"Damn, B, dunno if I'm up for any rough and tumble just yet, gimme a few hours..."

"Relax, perv-o." I smirked, at ease a little more now that I know she's okay enough to talk like she is. There's definitely a lot of wounds though, and not all of them have even stopped bleeding yet. _That's not good, is it? Werewolves probably don't heal nearly as fast as slayers, we could be in life or death situation territory here! I need help..._ "I - I should go get Giles, he'll know what to do, he'll have a plan - "

"I'm fine, just a few scratches."

"You are not _fine_! You passed out from blood loss last night, you're probably lucky to be alive right now!"

"Probably? Bullshit, I've had worse. Not gonna kill me. Now can ya roll me over, 'cause I'm wicked uncomfortable here..."

"You're uncomfortable because of the gaping wounds covering your entire body!"

"Would you chill already? Goddamn, actin' like I almost died and crap, fuck's sake I'm good..." She mumbled into the pillow, eyes closing. I think she's starting to lose consciousness again.

"You're hopeless, you know that?" I sighed, trying not to let my anger fade at the way she's being so cute and stubborn.

"Am not, ya motherfucker..." She drawled out, followed by a loud snore.

I sighed again and gently covered her back up with the blankets, careful not to let them scrape up against her wounds too much, and left to call Giles. But to my surprise, once I got downstairs I noticed him in the kitchen. With my mom. Holding her hand.

"And things just get more and more strange..."

"Buffy!" Giles shouted, quickly letting go of her hand and getting up to walk over to me. "How is Faith? I assume she's, eh, human again?"

"In all her charming glory." I nodded, trying not to pull a face since I'm noticing some blush action going on, on both of their faces, like they're really embarrassed about being caught. I'm only letting it go because of the way my girlfriend needs help. "She doesn't look so good. She was awake for a few seconds, and complained about being in pain. I checked, and it looks like some of the wounds are still bleeding... is that bad?"

"It certainly can't be good." He muttered, seeming to be deep in thought. "Well, I do have a bit of medical knowledge, perhaps I could take a look to determine just how severe her condition is."

"You have medical knowledge?" I asked, confused. "That something the Watcher's Council teaches?"

"Actually, no... They don't give much care for things like that in their teachings, it was something I decided to look up on my own after taking you on as my slayer. For... well, in case anything happened..." He paused. "Why don't I see what I can do." He frowned, picking up the first-aid kit he brought with that was set on the table, and going upstairs.

"Are you alright?" Mom asked, getting up to place a hand on my shoulder. It seems to be the universal sign for comfort these days, but it didn't help me feel any better.

"I'll be fine once I know she is."

It was only about a minute later when there was a loud crash coming from my room. We ran upstairs to see what happened, only to find Giles stumbling out of my room with a large bruise on his forehead.

"It seems she.... ehm... isn't comfortable with me being the one to, uh... check her wounds." He winced, bringing a hand up to his head. Mom rushed over to inspect it, so now the ick factor is back. _When did they get all lovey-dovey?? It's sorta creeping me out._

"Uh, mom?" She stopped to look back at me, blushing again at being caught. "Maybe you should go in there."

"That should work." Giles nodded. "I believe her reason for not wanting me was, and I quote, '_I don't want you lookin' at my goodies_'." He smirked. "I don't think she was willing to believe I was doing otherwise, so I was then attacked by a lamp."

"The lamp flew off the table and hit you??" _Oh, wait..._ "Let's pretend I didn't say that."

"Fair enough, dear." Mom smiled, going into my room to check on Faith. We didn't hear any complaints, so either she's passed out again or she just doesn't have any about who was sent in.

That's when I turned my focus to Giles, staring him down hard. He's refusing to meet my eyes, even took off his glasses like he was going to clean them. Never did, just held them and shifted around awkwardly.

"I believe I can, eh... give you a break from your duties for the next few nights." He mumbled, looking so uncomfortable I'm trying not to laugh. "You know, so you can keep an eye on Faith. I'm sure you won't be wanting to leave her alone for any long periods of time."

"Thanks, Giles." I smiled. "The next few nights off, huh?" He nodded, glancing up at me suspiciously because of the tone I used. "But wouldn't that cut into your hand holding time with my mother?"

"I don't, err... I, ehm, you see... What you, uh, what you fail to realize is that... eh..."

Mom decided to take that moment to return to the hallway, giving Giles a break from his impressive display of stuttering.

"I tried lowering the blankets and she took a swing at me."

"Oh, for pete's sake!" I shouted in annoyance, going into the room myself to toss the blankets off the bed, ignoring the displeased grumble coming from the brunette sleeping on it. Mom and Giles peeked in from the hallway, curiously. "There. See what you can do, and i'll keep her in line."

Giles nodded and made his way into the room, opening the first-aid kit and removing some items from it that I assume will be used to give her some stitches. But once he got close enough, she started to wake up again.

"Told ya already, fuck off..." She grumbled sleepily, lifting her arm up to swing at him. I grabbed hold of it and she seemed to kinda relax to my touch, the snores coming back after a matter of seconds.

"That's weird." I shrugged, letting go so it dropped back down on to the bed. Giles stared for a minute, I guess making sure she isn't going to try and attack again, and then got a little bit closer. The snores stopped and she started to move her arm again.

"I think maybe you should just hold her hand, honey." Mom smirked, somehow finding all of this funny. _What's so funny about it?_

"I don't see how it will help, but whatever." So I held her hand, growing even more confused as she relaxed again. "Um... I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that this is one of those freaky connection things between werewolves and their mates?"


	14. Love Kills My Pain

**My apologies for how long it took to crank this chapter out. My muse is a crafty little bugger, likes to disappear at the most inopportune times. I forced as little as possible, to make sure it didn't suck too badly, but.... eh?**

**

* * *

  
**

"No way, B! No fucken way!!" Faith protested later that day, looking horrified that I even suggested it.

"Well you have to go, don't you?"

"I... Just..."

"I'm not going to let you wet my bed just to save you some embarrassment."

"What about your ma, can't she do it?"

"She's at work. Now are you going to let me do this, or are you going to put up a fight?"

"This is so stupid..." She grumbled, trying to get up on her own but failing miserably. She gave up and fell back into bed, wincing in pain. "Fuck! God, fuck, this is such bullshit!"

"Oh quit being such a grouch and let's just get it over with." I sighed. She didn't show any more signs of protest, other than the adorable and very tempting pout, so I leaned down to scoop her into my arms as carefully as possible. "You okay?"

"'Side from my pride, yeah, nothin' I can't handle." She grimaced. "Just try not to move so much, my ribs hurt like a bitch."

"Sorry. Giles did say you probably sprained a few..."

I walked a little slower, carrying her into the bathroom and setting her down on the toilet. When I looked down I noticed... no way, she's actually blushing!

"Please say you're gonna leave now." She pleaded.

"Why? You're only going to need to get back up in a minute."

"Fuck, B! What we gonna do when I gotta take a shit, ya gonna stand there with a can of Lysol?!"

"Of course not, I can leave the room for that and you can just shout when you're done. The Lysol might be a good idea though..."

"You're enjoyin' this, aren't you?"

"Yes, Faith. I'm enjoying the way my girlfriend is in too much pain to use the bathroom on her own."

"Whatever." She grumbled. "Don't think I'm gonna let you wipe though, 'cause that would be all sorts of creepy."

"Agreed."

* * *

The next week and a half were spent in pretty much the exact same way. Me carrying Faith to the bathroom when she had to go, and her with a constant blush. It was adorable, enough so to even get over the ick factor of all the bathroom visits. Anyways, now that enough time has passed, it's getting harder and harder to do things for her. She's just so stubborn.

"I can get up myself today." She insisted, as I left to retrieve her breakfast. I stopped in the doorway to shoot her a look. "Don't gimme that, you haven't let me do shit all week so I'm probably totally healed by now."

"What about your ribs, and all those other internal injuries? We can't exactly check to see if you're healed up right on the inside, and I don't want you pulling anything."

"I feel fine."

"You said that the morning after you got hurt, why should I believe you now?"

"Uh... 'Cause of the way I got such an honest face?"

"Try again." I sighed, trying not to cave at the dimpled grin she's trying to win me over with. I can't let it be that easy.

"Aww c'mon, B! At least lemme try." She pouted. I winced, unable to hold it back. I don't want her to know the power she has over me already, but it's probably too late anyways. "Please?"

"..... Okay, fine. But you make just _one_ little face, and that's it." She rolled her eyes but nodded, signaling she understood the agreement. I was surprised by how far she got before stopping to cringe in pain. She nearly made it all the way off of the bed. "Alright you tried, now lay back down."

"I don't need no babysitter, B, I'm fine!" She argued, before pulling another face. "AH! Goddammit that fucken hurts like a motherfuck!!"

I walked over to help ease her back into bed, trying my best to ignore the disgruntled complaints I was getting in response.

"Just sit still and try not to cause any more damage, you little firecracker." I smirked. She froze then, another cringe showing itself, and probably not from the physical pain this time. "What is it?"

"Nothin', just...." She shook her head. "Never mind."

"Faith." She caved, looking back to me. "Tell me."

"It's just that... I dunno, my ma used to call me that. Firecracker."

I sat down at the edge of the bed and took hold of both of her hands, ready to do the 'good girlfriend' duties I pride myself on being so good at.

"Tell me about your family, Faith." I prodded, hoping now would be the time she would finally open up on the touchy subject. I've been curious about it since first meeting her, but she always gets so closed off at the mere mention of them.

"Tell ya what..." She sighed, the hint of a smirk showing up. "Bring me some food and i'll answer any damn questions ya got. I'm hungry as shit."

"Sounds fair enough to me." I giggled, enjoying the little grin I got in response. I quickly made my way down to the kitchen to pile as much food as possible - that mom cooked of course, I'm not great in the cooking department so I'd probably wind up setting the bottle of juice on fire or something - on to the tray, carrying it back upstairs. What I found upon walking back into my room was Faith itching and biting at her stitches, making a weird growling noise. "Faith!"

She looked up at me with a total '_deer caught in the headlights_' expression, which would be funny if it wasn't so frustrating.

"Huh? I wasn't doin' nothin'!"

"Do I need to get you one of those little collars from the vet or something?"

"I wasn't doing anything, geez!" I shot her a disbelieving look, because after all this isn't the first time I've caught her gnawing at those stitches. I'm getting a little sick of telling her to knock it off. "Okay fine, so maybe I was. I can't help it, the things are wicked itchy." She started sniffing the air, her attention suddenly being captured by the food I'm holding up. "So I get to eat now or are ya gonna hit me on the nose with a newspaper or somethin'?"

"You can eat." I smirked, walking over to set the tray down on her lap. "If only because it'll distract you..."

"Oh, sweet! Your ma picked up some more Sunny D!" She shouted excitedly, quickly snatching up the little bottle to open it up. Come to think of it, '_Sunny D_' is kind of an ironic beverage of choice, isn't it? Huh. I didn't realize that until just now.

"I didn't know you liked it so much."

"Oh, I love it. My nana always used to stock the fridge with it for when I would come over..."

I immediately went back into 'good girlfriend' mode, sitting at the edge of the bed and getting ready to listen to anything she had to say.

"What happened, Faith?"

She sighed, setting down the bottle and picking up a fork.

"Lotta shit happened, gotta be more specific with your questions."

"What happened with your family. Tell me everything, the whole gory story."

"Sure 'bout that, B?" She asked, staring down at her plate in a way that makes me think she's trying to avoid eye contact.

"Well, yeah... Why wouldn't I be?"

"I dunno. I mean, it's not all that interesting or whatever..."

I tried not to roll my eyes, or do anything else that might make her change her mind again, even though I'm getting really frustrated here.

"I asked you about it, didn't I? Why would I ask if I didn't really want to know?" She looked like she was about to respond with some sarcastic comment, so I held a hand up. "Don't answer that."

"You want me to talk or not?"

"Sorry."

"Okay then." She shrugged, taking her time chewing a bite of waffles. I think she's trying to tick me off, but there's no way I'm saying anything about it. She's being really touchy. "So I guess we start from the beginning or whatever." She finally said, before taking another bite. At least she's chewing faster now.

"My earliest memories weren't that bad, actually. Parents were nice, made sure I went to school every day and all that. We even had these big family dinners... Only nights we didn't were the full moon ones, though it took a long time to figure out why. Anyways, my parents started spending more and more time away from home, didn't say why, just made me and my brothers stay and they didn't come back until the next morning. Sometimes they'd be gone a few days at a time..."

She paused, looking down at her plate of waffles as she started to kind of poke and stab at them, obviously getting a little agitated at some of the memories that are resurfacing.

"I started goin' to see my nana during the times they were away, she said I was always welcome there whenever I wanted. 'Cept for 3 days outta every month, of course... It was like some sorta unspoken agreement with the whole family. But it was cool 'cause my parents weren't home then either, I'd just hang with my brothers. Sometimes on the other nights I'd show up at nana's as early as 3 in the morning, scared outta my mind when my dad would show up and cuss me out, but she didn't care. Always took care of me."

Her tone changed to one of more warmth and respect, and she got a little smile while clearly thinking back to some of the happier times of her past. I couldn't help but smile back, and wonder just what exactly she's thinking.

"She was like, the exact image in your mind when ya think of the word '_grandmother_'. She would always be baking somethin', usually cookies 'cause I've never been able to get enough of 'em. Hell she even knitted sweaters and crap." Faith chuckled. "Taught me how to do it one night. It was late, my parents had gotten into one of their fights in the house so I snuck outta my bedroom window and ran all the way there to see her. My hands were shakin' like crazy 'cause of how worked up I was, so she said she'd teach me somethin' to help steady 'em out."

Her eyes got all wide then, I guess realizing what she just admitted because of the huge smile I'm now sporting. I can't help it, it's so cute! Her grandmother taught her how to knit!

"That's somethin' you're takin' to the grave, B. I'm serious."

"Oh come on, I think it's adorable." I pouted, wishing she wouldn't be so embarrassed even though it makes the whole situation all the more delicious.

"Yeah. That's the point." She grumbled, focusing on the plate again as a blush spread across her face. I think I've fallen just a little bit harder for the girl... "So can I eat now? I'm fucken starved here."

"Fair enough." I giggled, making sure to store the whole knitting story for future teasing since I'm totally not letting it go that easy_._ For now though i'll just let her eat in peace. Speaking of which, looks like I need to bring her some seconds..._  
_


	15. Cherry Bomb

**Um... okay... my excuse for taking so long to update is that I got an Xbox 360 for my birthday. So gaming has taken over my life all month, and it totally drained my muse of its creativity. If anyone has bothered to stick around then I commend you!! And then reward you with a little bit o' smut at the end :)  
**

**Also - would like to give my thanks to Senehta for your awesome message and drawings, and getting that fire lit under my ass to finish this up! Thanks a million, man! :D**

* * *

In the second and final week of Faith's healing process we got a surprise visit from Willow. To be honest, I had forgotten all about her, so now I'm in major guilt mode over it. Sure I'm dealing with my injured girlfriend, but that's no excuse to abandon all my best friend duties!

"Faith..." She muttered nervously as she walked into my bedroom. "How are you?"

"I'm five by five here. Probably more than I can say 'bout wolf boy, since I musta really kicked his ass." Faith shrugged. I'm going to give her a pass on an arm punching this time, but only because of the way she's still hurt.

"He's fine, actually. You didn't hurt him."

_Uh oh, I hope they didn't notice the way I'm trying not to bust a gut laughing right now. Think a few snickers got loose..._

"You kiddin' me?! No way, he must be layin' off in bed somewhere lookin' twice as bad as me!"

"Of course, Faithy." I smirked, her cuteness about trying to be so tough totally making me forget how funny it all is. "I'm sure you got him good."

"No really, I think there were only a few bruises and that was it." Willow continued, even as I tried desperately to get her to stop by shaking my head and waving my hands at her when Faith wasn't looking.

"Just tell us why you're here, Red." Faith grumbled, turning to smirk at me. "And I saw that."

"I just came to see how you were doing, you know, because we're friends and that's what friends do for each other?"

"We're friends?"

"Faith..." I scolded, holding a fist up in warning to her so she'd knock it off. She flinched and looked away, getting the message.

"Maybe not in the literal sense." Willow shrugged, looking embarrassed at being called out. "But... close enough?"

"Well, I'm fine. Was worse off right after it happened."

"Oh I'm sure, and I would have been there for support and everything, but Oz left so I was kind of throwing myself a little pity party."

"Wait, Oz left??" I asked, surprised. _How didn't I know about this sooner?! God, I'm the worst friend in the history of friends! I should have been there for emotional support and everything, these are crucial friendship times..._

"Buffy, it's okay. You don't have to get that look."

"What look?"

"The one where it's wicked obvious you're blamin' yourself over stupid crap." Faith mumbled with an eye roll. I held my fist up again. "Never mind."

I walked over to my friend to give her a sympathy hug, ignoring the little huff Faith did in response. She must be jealous that I'm not doting over her anymore, I must have spoiled her these past few weeks.

"I can't help it Wills, I'm just so sorry I wasn't there for you! Are you alright, do we need to have an ice cream and bad chick flick sleepover?"

I was pleased to see a genuine smile on her face at the suggestion, even though Faith's dramatic fake gag kind of ruined it. _Note to self: punch her when she's all healed up._

"Thanks Buffy, but really, I'm okay now." Willow smiled. "I've gone through the whole grieving process, watched the chick flicks with Xander the night after everything happened."

"Xander??"

"He's a sucker for the romantic comedies." She leaned in to whisper the next part. "Half way through Titanic and he was already tearing up. I swear he needed more tissues than me!"

"Damn, always figured the dude was a pussy." Faith laughed, stopping to cringe and grab on to her ribs in pain. "Agh, motherfucker! When are the fucken things gonna heal the fuck up..."

"Maybe if you stop moving around so much you wouldn't keep pulling them." I sighed, crossing my arms and turning to glare at her. She pouted up at me.

"Aww come on B, my damn ribs hurt like a bitch here. Don't I get some sympathy?"

I rolled my eyes and walked over to place my hands on her face, shaking it back and forth while leaning in to baby talk to her.

"My poor, poor Faithy! Do you need me to kiss your boo-boos?"

She glared at first, but then got that little glint in her eyes that tells me she's going to say something that will make things uncomfortable since Willow is still here.

"Sure. Start with the ones ya can't see."

"But how would she be able to... oh..." Willow blushed, quickly spinning around and heading for the door. "I should go then."

"Will..." I started, after shooting Faith a glare. She just pouted over at me and shrugged. "You don't have to leave, Faith is just being... well, Faith."

"It's alright, really. I wasn't planning to stay long anyways, I just wanted to make sure everything was okay."

"Everything's five by five here." We both turned to look over at Faith in a very deadpan sort of way. "..... What?"

I shook my head and turned to look back over at my friend, growing serious.

"So Oz really left?" I whispered, even though I'm sure Faith can hear it. I don't want to set her off.

"He did." Willow nodded, frowning. "The morning after it happened. He stopped by my house to apologize, and then said goodbye. He said something about trying to get help controlling his inner wolf? That he doesn't want anything like this to happen again..."

"What about that girl, the _slut_ he... you know..."

"Buffy!" Willow smiled. "You don't have to call her that."

"Don't we hate her? Or are we hating Oz?"

"We aren't hating anybody. It was just a bad situation that got out of everyone's hands, nobody could help it. I can't hate either of them for what happened."

"That's very mature. I'm proud of you."

"Fuck that shit, I say ya hate both the fuckers for what they did to me. And then wolf boy goes and leaves before I get the chance to fuck him up for the crap he pulled? What a pussy!"

"It was nice to see you too, Faith." Willow winced, waving at her before turning to give me a quick hug. "I'll stop by again later to check up on things."

"Giles is having you drop my homework off, isn't he?"

"No comment!" She called out as she was already on her way out the door, quickly closing it behind her.

"Great. Here I was going on the hope that I'd get credit for nursing my sick girlfriend back to health, but nooo, I still have to do the stupid homework." I pouted, walking over to lay down on the bed next to Faith, crossing my arms.

"It's not so bad, B."

"Yeah, and why is that?"

"Well for one thing you get to spend all this time with yours truly." She grinned.

"Yes. We'll count that as a plus."

"You bein' sarcastic?"

"Maybe a little." I smirked. She pouted - which is pretty unfair if you ask me. How am I supposed to resist her when she's so damn cute?

"What's so bad 'bout spendin' time with me?"

"It isn't the spending time with you part that I don't like!" I defended, reaching over to hold her hand. She just kept on pouting. "It's the way you've totally been taking advantage of being bedridden."

"Bullshit! I have not!"

"Mhm. So using those walkie talkies - that I gave you for emergencies only, by the way - to ask me for a glass of water at two in the morning wasn't taking advantage just a little bit?"

That's when she decided to do something that shocked the hell out of me - she quickly sat up and flipped herself so she was hovering over me, pinning my wrists up above my head.

"Okay, so maybe I've been takin' advantage a little." She grinned, dimples in full show.

"Faith!! How long have you... how... _you faker_!!" I screeched, too surprised to do anything else. And her grip is actually pretty strong, so it's hard to move. "You are unbelievable!"

She didn't respond to that - unless you consider a chuckle and a few kisses to the side of my neck a response. I think she's trying to distract me, but I can't let that happen! I'm mad at her right now! She lied to me so I'd continue waiting on her hand and foot!

"I've missed you, B." She grumbled, gently pressing her hips up against mine. "Missed your body... your taste..." She continued, pausing to suck and nibble at my earlobe. I couldn't help but moan, surprised by how good it felt. "Which reminds me... there's somethin' I've been dyin' to do for awhile now."

"W-what's that?" I stuttered, already starting to lose my cool. _I swear she's doing this on purpose to distract me! Wait, why is she trying to distract me again? I don't remember anymore. Damn it, she's good!_

"I haven't been able to taste you from the source yet."

"The... huh?" _Oh boy, she already has me completely incoherent. This has to be some sort of record!_

She then unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans, wasting no time in getting them and my panties off of me and across the room. I was in too much of a daze to even move when she let go of my hands to do so.

"I'm talkin' about eatin' out your pussy until I got you coming all over my tongue." She growled into my ear, her hands gently easing my legs apart so I was more opened up to her. I could feel myself automatically start to drip and clench from her words.

"Faith..."

"Just relax, B. Let me take care of you now."

All I could do was hold my breath in anticipation as she pulled off my shirt and slowly started lowering herself down my body, placing kisses all the way down. I brought my hands down to clutch at the blankets beside me as she got closer and closer. I swear she's going extra slow just to mess with - _ohhhhh god!!_

"Faith!" I gasped, hips flying up off the bed as she suddenly gave me one long, slow lick. She just chuckled, causing me the shiver and grip the blankets tighter since it came out right up against me and felt so good, before grabbing on to my hips to press them back down and keep them steady.

My eyes rolled back into my head as she continued to lick and suck at me, easily finding my clit and attacking it with her talented tongue. I'm praying we're alone in the house because by this point I can't control the noises coming out of my mouth. It seems to be spurring her on more and more as she started to moan against me, bringing a hand up to start rubbing and pinching at my clit as the other continued trying to keep me in place.

Even with all her wolfy strength I nearly knocked her off the bed as she flattened her tongue and stuck it up inside of me. Thankfully though she managed to stay in place, just chuckled again and continued holding me in place as she fucked me with her tongue, going deeper than I imagined was even possible.

"God, Faith! You're... _ohhhh_... That feels so good... I'm so close..." I panted, unable to control the bucking and writhing my body continued to do as I got closer and closer to the edge. I could practically feel her cocky grin form up against me for how fast I'm about to reach my climax. She then started to curl her tongue inside of me while furiously rubbing at my clit, and within seconds I was done for. "Faith! Oh! Ohhhh, Faith! _Shit_!!"

I could vaguely hear and feel the blankets shredding in my grip as I screamed out in pleasure, the orgasm ripping through me so hard and fast it caused my eyes to squeeze shut and toes to curl involuntarily. Waves and waves of pleasure hit me like a truck,and before I knew it I was coming all over again.

Little aftershocks continued to rock me as she slowly crawled back up my body with that damn adorable grin in place, pausing to nuzzle herself into my neck.

"So are ya still mad at me?"

"I... uh... huh? Mad?" I questioned, in no state of mind to understand what in the hell she's talking about. Why would I be mad? Am I supposed to be?

"Good. I'm gonna consider that to mean '_I forgive you, Faith_'."

_Damn, she's good._


	16. Break My Fall

Thankfully it turns out we were alone in the house, I was happy to find out. It means that I won't have to decapitate Faith for making me respond to her so loudly. Really, all of it is so totally her fault.

_So why can't I stay mad? Ugh, curse her and her charms!_

"No wonder you were so against my taking you to a hospital." I frowned, sitting at the table and watching as she cooked me breakfast. "Because you were _faking_."

"Wasn't fakin' the whole time, B." She chuckled, rolling her eyes as she flipped a pancake. It landed on the ground. I made a face as she just picked it up and put it back to continue cooking. She looked at me and shrugged, noticing the face I was making. "What? Five second rule." I continued making the face. "Okay, that one will be mine. Chill out."

"Good. Try to keep track, because I don't want to accidentally be given the floor pancake. It's probably all covered in hair and junk, egh."

"Bullshit, not like I shed or nothin'." She snickered.

"Whatever." I contemplated what she had said. "So... you weren't faking the whole time. How long _were_ you, then?"

"Dunno. Couple days, I guess. Why'd you think I stopped lettin' ya drag my ass to the bathroom? Wasn't no way I was gonna let that shit continue any longer than it needed to."

"True. I was wondering how you were just suddenly able to walk on your own to get there, but weren't able to do anything else for yourself. I have to admit, you put on a good show. Come to think of it, I can't believe I didn't figure it out then! I mean, that was also when you started getting more dramatic about your injuries..."

"Bullshit, I wasn't dramatic!" She defended, again flipping a pancake too high so it soared over her head and hit the ground. She quickly reached down to pick it up and put it back to finish cooking, and it looks like she's trying to act like nothing happened.

"You were too, Faith! I was _this close_ to dragging you to the hospital, whether you liked it or not."

"You wouldn'ta done it."

"I was going to! You really had me worried, I thought you had infections or something since it was taking so long to heal!"

"Well now you don't gotta, we can avoid hospitals at all costs."

"Why do you dislike hospitals so much? Not that I can disagree with your hatred..."

"Dunno, just never liked 'em much, they're all sterile and cold and crap. Then after watchin' Kill Bill with that fucked up dude Buck, I decided I'd like to avoid them forever."

"That's some good reasoning."

Faith placed all the pancakes on to one big plate and carried it over to place it on the table in front of me - along with a bottle of syrup, a few sticks of butter, and a single fork. I'm hoping she doesn't think I'm going to eat all of that.

"Don't worry, B. Half of it is mine."

She took a seat opposite me, and slid the plate so it was set pretty much in the middle of the table. Then she unwrapped one of the sticks of butter and set it on the first pancake.

"Umm... Those floor pancakes had better not be in there."

"They might be. But you'd never know, would ya?" She winked, taking the fork and getting scooping a huge chunk to offer to me. I made a face and she rolled her eyes. "C'mon, don't gotta act like I just spit on it or some crap."

"I'd rather you spit on it than drop it on the floor."

She then did the unbelievable - she rolled her eyes, again, then brought the fork up to her mouth, spit on it, and offered it back to me. I just gaped at her, totally speechless. I can tell she's trying not to laugh, and it's making me so angry, despite how cute it is.

"What? You said ya wanted me to spit on it."

"I... I did not!"

"Gotta stop sendin' me mixed signals here, B! How am I supposed to tell what ya want if you're gonna say crap like that."

"You're such a pig!" I pouted. She just grinned smugly and shrugged, taking the bite for herself.

"A pig that can make ya scream my name as your eyes roll back into your head." We both froze as the sound of a throat clearing came from the doorway. Faith dropped the fork, her eyes growing so wide I swear they looked about ready to explode. "B... Please say that's not who I think it is..."

I'm torn between wanting to laugh at her fear, or embrace my own. Well, with the look mom is giving me, embracing seems to be the way to go.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"No!" Faith shouted, spinning around to face her. I'm back to the laughter. "Um, of course not, Mrs S. We're just, uh, havin' breakfast."

"In the afternoon?"

"Um, yeah, we uh, we... slept late?"

_Oh my God she's totally blushing! I've never seen anything so cute before!_

"I see. Well, I'm smart enough not to ask for any more than that. And I'm glad to see how much better you're feeling..." Mom smirked, shaking her head.

"Faith spit on my pancakes, and dropped them on the floor!"

They both totally deadpanned, no doubt confused about my sanity due to such a random outburst. What? I want to see my wolfy girlfriend squirm some more, it's much more fun than when she's doing it to me.

"That's.... nice, dear."

Great, this totally backfired on me. Mom is giving me a weird look, and Faith looks about ready to bust a gut trying not to laugh in my face. I got defensive, putting my patented pout on display.

"Hey, wait a sec..." Faith suddenly mumbled, sniffing the air. I looked at her in confusion. "Is that what I think it is?"

"It wasn't me!"

Again they deadpanned, and I started to blush, realizing she probably wasn't accusing me of farting after all. Which is good, I don't want her to think I cut them on a regular basis or anything, 'cause that would be all kinds of icky.

"Chill B, I'm talkin' about the donuts your mom is hidin' behind her back."

"Oh for heaven's sake, why did I think I could get it past you girls and your super human sense of smell." Mom sighed, relenting. She brought her hand out from behind her back, revealing a box of Krispy Kreme donuts. "Can I at least trust you to save me one?"

Faith just nodded in response before bolting from her seat so fast I'm surprised there wasn't that cloud of dust shaped like her, you know, like you see in cartoons.

"Holy shit Krispy Kremes, these are the _best_!" She shouted with glee, snatching the box and opening it up. I swear there's a bit of drool hanging down from the corner of her lips. "Me and my buddies used to hang around the shops all weekend, waitin' for 'em to toss the old ones out back. It was totally worth it tryin' to scrounge out the ones that were touchin' the least amount of garbage, fuckin' best donuts I've ever had."

"You used to eat from the garbage?" I wondered aloud, growing increasingly ticked at the life she was forced to lead. I just want to go back in time to meet young Faith and take care of her, give her the childhood she deserves.

"Uh... well... I mean, it wasn't like that every day..." She stuttered, blushing a little after realizing just how much she said. "Excuse me."

And with that she tossed the box down on the table and all but ran from the room, heading to the basement.

* * *

I ran after her, wondering why on earth she always has to bolt whenever something she doesn't like happens. I need to teach her to stop doing that. Maybe squirt her with water or something, like that trick people use on dogs to make them stop doing things. Or is it cats? Some kind of animal, I'm sure it would work on dogs too...

"Don't look at me." Faith growled as I reached the last step.

"Why not?"

"I just... I need some time. Need to think."

I finally spotted her, pacing around in the shadows near the cot. I don't think I could possibly be more confused about why she's doing this.

"Okay, you need to think." I nodded, slowly walking over. Sudden movements probably wouldn't be good. I know she'd never hurt me, but I don't want her to freak out and bolt again or anything like that. "About what?"

"I need to turn the tables, need to just... I dunno... do somethin' to bring balance."

_Okay, so maybe I _can_ be more confused._

"Faith." I whispered, reaching out to hold both of her hands and stop her from the frantic pacing. "Tell me what's on your mind."

"You heard what I said before, B!" She shrieked. She looks frightened, and desperate. "You know how I used to live, what I came from! I know you sorta had an idea about it before, but this is sorta different, like with more details and crap, and I saw the look on your face when I said it... Clearly I'm not a good prospect for you anymore, and I gotta do somethin' to change your mind."

_'Prospect?' Ohhhh this must be one of those wolf things! I didn't realize how naturally it all came and affected her, like she's been programmed to think like them or something. No wonder she's freaking out, she's afraid of losing her mate! _

"Faith, quit being an idiot."

"What?"

_Oh... okay, maybe that wasn't the best line to start out with._

"Sorry, I just... I mean, I'm not going anywhere. What you said before didn't change anything."

"Bullshit, I saw the looks you guys were givin' me. Don't need none of that."

"The '_looks_' we were giving were because we felt horrible that you had to go through so much growing up! Not that we think anything less of you for it!" She still refused to even look me in the eye, just glared at some spot on the floor as I tried talking sense into her. Finally I gave in and pulled her face up so she's looking at me, to make sure I have her attention. "If anything it makes me think _more_ of you. Hearing what your life was like before, and seeing how much you've grown and changed since then... I'm proud."

She wrinkled her nose up in confusion, and I swear she's starting to blush a little. Why does she have to be so damn adorable?

"I don't get it... my stupid ramblings were like, a good thing then?"

"You could say that." I smiled, relieved that she seems to be calming down now. I let go of her hands, certain that she won't bolt on me, and wrapped them around her hips. "And also, it's made me realize some things. Made me want to take care of you more."

"Hopin' you mean in the naughty way." She grinned, wiggling her eyebrows at me.

"You really are insatiable, aren't you?"

"Don't tell me you're just figurin' that out now." I rolled my eyes as she reached down to hold one of my hands again, to drag me over to the stairs. "Now c'mon, I wanna get back to those donuts!"

_Insatiable indeed...._


	17. When The Music's Over

**Thank you everyone for your continued support for this story! It both baffles, and elates me. And to my loyal smut followers (if you're out there, which I think you are :P) don't worry! There will be shagging in the next chapter, of that you have my word.**

**Thanks again, and enjoy the show :)**

**

* * *

**

Once we made it upstairs we walked in on a horrifying sight. Something so gross, so _disgusting_, it can't even compare to the things I've seen in all my years of being the slayer.

Mom.

And Giles.

In the kitchen.

Kissing and groping at each other like a couple of lovesick teenagers.

I must have let out a really weird noise or something because suddenly they stopped to look over at us, in a total deer caught in the headlights fashion. Faith bursted out laughing beside me.

"Faith!" I squeaked, turning to glare at her, though the look of sheer amusement on her face made it hard. It's a much more welcome sight than what I'd just... well, seen. "This isn't funny!"

"I, err, well... Buffy... I didn't, ehm, I, well..." Giles stammered, quickly backing away from my mother with a terrified look on his face. I suppose he thinks I might beat him to death with one of his arms or something. You know, that doesn't sound like such a bad idea right now...

"We didn't see anything!"

"What? B, we totally just walked in on them dry humpin' each other like dogs in heat, what're ya - OW motherfucker!"

I cut her off in mid-sentence with a sharp jab to the ribs. I hope it didn't hurt too much, I just needed her to stop talking...

"I didn't, well, I only stopped by to, ehm, to.... well, I was invited, and..."

"I invited Rupert over for breakfast, I believe is what he's trying to say."

"I get the feelin' it won't be the donuts he planned on eatin'."

"FAITH! Oh, ugh!" I cringed, unable to look anywhere near my mom right now. I helplessly tossed my arms up in the air and stormed away, heading for my room.

Faith came in a few seconds later, the box of donuts in hand, and clearly a few shoved in her mouth.

"Jesus, B. Sorry 'bout all that, I didn't mean to fuck shit up."

I ignored the way she totally just spit crumbs and stuff all over the place, focusing more on what she was trying to say. I'm going to have to vacuum the carpet or something though...

"It's fine. I just... need to get those images out of my head before it explodes."

"Well, we can't have that." She grinned, stalking over to me.

_I know that look! That's her "I'm totally about to seduce you" look! Does she really think I'm going to want to do anything after what I've just seen?_

"Faith..."

"What? Was just gonna offer you one of these here donuts." That devious grin she's sporting says otherwise. "So, ya want one?"

"I'm really not hungry right now."

"Suit yourself. As for me, well... I could eat a horse." She smirked, bringing her tongue out to swipe away some of the glaze and crumbs on her lips. I was immediately transfixed, all thoughts of the kitchen fiasco leaking out from my brain.

"You... could?" I swear she's trying to laugh at me right now. It's pitiful really, how fast she's able to capture my attention like this. I'm hopeless.

"Damn right. In fact, I don't think these donuts will be nearly enough to... sustain me."

With that she dropped the box to the ground and closed the distance between us, kissing me with an intensity I've come to expect by now. I wrapped my arms around her, for fear of not being able to stand anymore since she seems to always make me weak in the knees.

I sucked on her lower lip, enjoying her taste mixed in with the glaze. It was all so deliciously intoxicating, and the little groan she let out as I did so made it all the more sweet.

But once she started to unbutton my pants, my head cleared up a little bit.

"Faith, wait..." I panted, bringing a hand down to stop her. "We shouldn't. I mean, there's... we're not alone in the house anymore..."

"Fine, fine. Buzzkill." She sighed, not backing away from me yet. She just nuzzled her face into my neck, and started making a noise that sounded suspiciously like a purr. I'm now wondering if maybe she's some sort of dog/cat hybrid. "Where did this one come from?" She asked suddenly, pulling away to trace her fingers over a spot on my neck.

I didn't find it too strange since she's always asking little questions like that, trying to learn things about me, and I think she has a particular interest with my scars since I always find her looking at them or brushing her fingers against them.

But I know this is one she's going to freak out over, since I haven't told her the story yet. I'm going to have to be very careful about it, not say anything stupid like "_oh, that? I got it right before I died a few years ago, no big_".

"Well, that's sort of a long story..."

I guess she noticed me getting all tense or something, because she seems kind of suspicious now. Maybe if I let her take my pants off I could get out of it?

"I have some time to spare." She continued tracing the scar, her jaw starting to clench. I think she's piecing it together. "It's colder than the rest of them..." She noted, pulling her hand away. I flinched. "You let some fucker get a piece of ya."

"I didn't _let_ him!"

"But you did get bit?" She growled, taking a few steps away from me. I'm trying to put together some sort of explanation that won't make her even more upset, but am drawing a blank.

"With my job, it's bound to happen once in a while! Sometimes you just, you can't help it, no matter how hard you try..."

"But it wasn't just a graze, B! The marks go in deep, he _fed_ from you! Does that sort of thing really happen all the time in your line of work? 'Cause if it does, there's somethin' seriously fucked up about it all!"

"He was different!"

Her features grew cold suddenly, and I noticed her balling her hands up into fists.

"It was Angel."

"What?" _How does she even know about him? I never mentioned him to her, or at least I don't think I did... Willow or Xander must have filled her in?_

"Fucken soul-boy, the motherfuck got you to let him bite you!" She snarled, stepping back up to me with rage in her eyes.

"It _wasn't_ Angel."

"Right." She leaned in, intimidating me by her closeness. "Yunno... I bet you loved it just as much as he did."

"Faith, you don't know what you're talking about - "

"But I do! You loved him, so why not have him do the whole vamp bit? Bet it was some wicked foreplay, huh? Probably creamed your panties the second he sunk his cold, dead fangs into you."

Before I knew it, my hand was up in the air and slapped across her face. She didn't even flinch, just took the pain without bothering to look back over at me.

"Faith..." I started, feeling the need to apologize. I mean, _I can't believe I actually slapped her!_

But she didn't say a word, turning and walking out the door before I could do anything to stop her.

* * *

I bravely ventured back downstairs, thankfully not interrupting another eye-burning act, to look for my missing girlfriend. I found mom and Giles still in the kitchen, and made sure to avoid eye contact for my own sanity.

"Have you seen Faith?" I mumbled.

"She went storming out the door. Is everything alright?"

I shuffled around awkwardly for a minute, desperate to find a good way out of this.

"You know what... i'll tell you about it later, okay?" I tried to make a run for it but was stopped by someone grabbing my arm.

"Buffy, please don't run away from this." Giles pleaded. I flinched away from his touch and held my arms out protectively.

"But... ugh, it's just icky! Did you guys really have to do that in _public_, where just anyone could walk in? I mean, way to break it to me!"

"Did you really not notice the, ehm... closeness, that has been developing between me and Joyce?" He blushed at the look I shot him, and quickly corrected himself. "Um, your mother."

"I guess." I pouted, really wishing we didn't have to have this conversation now. I really need to find Faith, to fix things between us, how could I let her just run off again like that? Who knows where she'll go this time, or if she'll even come back? Why couldn't I have just told her sooner, then this whole mess could have been avoided! I'm an idiot!

"Buffy." I heard mom say sharply, turning my focus back to what was going on. They must have been trying to get my attention for awhile. "We can speak about this later. Go find her, honey."

I just nodded in thanks and ran out the door, trying desperately to block out that uncomfortable moment.

* * *

I walked all through town trying to find Faith. The school, the old rundown motel she used to stay at, even came back home a few times to see if she returned, but nope. Couldn't find her anywhere. I gave up my search once the sun went down, figuring I might as well do a quick patrol before calling it a night.

So I hit up one of the nearby cemeteries, but it seemed pretty dead. Um, forgive the pun. There just wasn't any action. Guess all the vamps are too chicken to come out tonight or something.

_Wait a second... what was that noise?_

I spun around, stake at the ready, only to find Faith staring back at me. I blinked a few times in surprise, then quickly threw my arms around her in an embrace so tight I think I heard something crack. What? I don't want her getting away from me again!

"Where have you been?" I asked, though it came out pretty muffled since I've got my face all pressed into her neck. She didn't respond. "Faith?"

I pulled back a little to gauge her reaction, and found that obviously something is wrong. It sort of looks like she's been... crying?

"You didn't tell me."

"Didn't tell you what?" Her silence was answer enough. My heart sunk as I realized she must know everything now, everything that I didn't want to tell her. "I didn't think it was important." I whispered.

"Right, 'cause we both know your life is entirely meaningless to me." She scoffed, pushing herself away from me and crossing her arms.

"Faith... I'm sorry..."

"No, you're right. It's not important." I slowly walked back over to wrap my arms around her waist, snuggling into her. She slowly relaxed and brought her arms out to secure me to her, and press her nose to my head. "How many times?" She whispered.

"Just the once. Xander brought me back."

She nodded, but didn't say anything back for a long time. Just stood there in silence with me, I guess mulling it all over.

"... I'm sorry 'bout what I said back there. I was just confused, and pissed. I shouldn'ta said anything."

"You had every right to say those things. If I was honest with you in the first place, things wouldn't have been so bad." I pulled back a bit, and placed a hand on her cheek. "I'm sorry for slapping you. Are you okay?"

"Didn't hurt." I narrowed my eyes, which just made her chuckle a little. "Alright, so it hurt like a bitch. But I'm fine."

"Good." I smiled, leaning up to kiss her. I couldn't help myself, she got me all riled up earlier and it's coming back to bite her in the ass.

_Hm... you know, that actually sounds like a good idea. Biting Faith's ass._

"What's that look for?" She grinned, my thoughts obviously being apparent. "I like it."

"Hmmm. I'm just thinking that my mom has a show at the gallery tonight, so... we'll be alone at the house."

I didn't need to say another word after that, as Faith had swooped me off my feet and started to carry me home.


	18. Light My Fire

We made it home in record time, thanks to Faith's eagerness. She didn't even bother to open the door, she just kicked it in. I would have complained, but I think she knew I was about to, because I was silenced by a kiss as she carried me the rest of the way up the stairs.

_Oh well, at least I can say that this is more fun than when she's mad at me. Way more fun._

Once we made it to my room she kicked the door shut behind us and finally set me back down on my feet.

"Eager much?" I grinned, running my hands up and down her body. I'm pretty sure she just growled.

"Clothes. Off." She demanded, voice dripping with lust. I can't even be upset by the lack of romance here, not with the way she's looking at me, or the demanding tone of voice she used. Something about the way she likes to take over just drives me wild.

I obeyed her command without hesitation, quickly shedding all my clothes. Once I was done I found her staring intently at me, looking me over. Even though I've been naked around her before, I can't help but feel all self conscious and everything now, and I'm sure I must be blushing all over.

"Are you just going to stand there all night, or..." I trailed off, getting more and more nervous under her stare.

"Are there any more?" She asked suddenly, not looking me in the eye.

"Any more... any more _what_?"

"You know what." She mumbled, stalking over until we were barely an inch apart. I hate how nervous she makes me feel when she's so close.

"Did you just... _god_, did you do this just so you could check for any more marks?" I asked, feeling absolutely mortified.

She glared at me then, making me feel not only mortified but also a little bit scared.

"B, don't for one second think I'd do somethin' stupid like that. You'd better believe I've got some wicked ulterior motives here, but... I still wanna know. It's drivin' me crazy."

_Okay, so maybe I should start getting over these insecurities. Obviously Faith isn't going to embarrass me like that... I'm an idiot._

"It was the only time I've been fed from, and the only time I..." She flinched at that. "Well, I won't bother finishing that sentence since I told you already anyways. It's in the past."

"You killed the fucker? Got a proper revenge an' all that?"

"I'd say so." I shrugged. "They didn't tell you?"

"Who?"

"Whoever you asked behind my back to get all the details." I immediately regretted saying that, after seeing the look on her face. Yeah, I'm definitely an idiot.

"I shouldn'ta done that. I'm sorry. I just... wasn't sure if you'd tell me or not..."

"You know that I'd tell you anything." She gave me a look, which is understandable I guess, since there was one thing we clearly hadn't discussed before. "I just wasn't sure how to mention it."

She wrapped her arms around me then, pulling me in close and giving me a serious look.

"I'm gonna keep you safe from now on. Shit like that... it's not gonna happen again. I won't let it."

"I know." I smiled, leaning up to give her a little kiss that I hope showed my appreciation, and love, and the promise that I'm going to do the same for her. An awful lot to expect for a kiss, sure, but whatever. "Now... are you going to take your clothes off, or do I have to put mine back on?"

She growled then, pulling back a bit to get her clothes off and tossed across the room before quickly picking me back up in her arms and carrying me over to the bed.

"Fuck that, if I had my wish you'd be naked 24/7." She grinned cheekily, setting me down carefully on the bed and crawling up over me. It's funny to think that just this morning I wouldn't have let her sit up on her own, let alone take control like this. _I'm going to have to punish her for faking..._

"You sure you're up for this?" Come on, I've got to make sure. I don't want her pulling something and getting worse if things get a bit crazy tonight.

"Hell, I'm always up for it, you even gotta ask? 'Sides, I carried your ass all the way here from the damn graveyard, should be proof enough I'm better now. Or do I gotta prove it in some other way?" She wiggled her eyebrows, making sure I know exactly what she means.

"Or, you can relax and let me take care of you. After all, what happened this morning..."

"Is somethin' I was dyin' to do. And, fuck, by all means you can take advantage of me whenever ya want, but for right now... I just, I dunno, wanna stake my claim. Ever since... I have this, like, overwhelming need to make sure that you're mine. That fucker got to mark you, so I need to get rid of it. You belong to _me_, not him." She growled, glaring at the scar on my neck.

"Of course I belong to you Faith, _only_ you. Do whatever you need to, but remember that once you're done, you're _mine_."

"I can work with that."

And without any further ado, she brought a hand down to start rubbing at my clit, getting me ready for her. But once she realized how wet I already am she didn't waste any more time, sliding two fingers in, then out almost all the way before shoving them back in with more force. I whimpered, hands reaching down to grab her ass, just so I'll have something to hold on to. I can tell it's going to be a wild ride.

Her other hand was being used to prop herself up over me, which I think was driving her crazy, so she decided to use her mouth to claim parts of me she couldn't touch, kissing everywhere she could reach, lingering on my breasts.

She added a third finger and picked up the pace, making me feel a little overwhelmed by the sweetness of her kisses, while she's busy fucking me senseless with her hand. It's starting to drive me crazy with frustration. She'll bring me right to the brink, then slow down almost to the point of stopping, my hips flying up off the bed once she starts up again, trying to get enough to finally tip me over the edge.

"Faith... fuck... please..." I pleaded, only to get another growl in response as she licked and nipped at my nipples, leaving them pleasantly sore. I felt myself starting to get closer and closer again, and she sped up the pace of her fingers, finally curling them over the spot inside of me that I know she was avoiding before. I nearly cried in relief when the first waves of my orgasm started to take over - when suddenly I felt her teeth grazing the scar, before suddenly biting down so hard I can feel blood running down my neck. "FAITH!" I screamed, the mixture of pain and pleasure sending me into a second, more powerful orgasm, stars and pretty colors shooting past my eyes as I arched up into her.

"Buffy..." I blinked my eyes a few times, trying to regain my composure as I heard Faith saying my name. _Why does she sound freaked?_ "Fuck! I... just... I didn't... fuck, _shit_, say something!"

"Huh... what? What's wrong?" I managed to pant out. _Hey, is that blood on her fingers? What the hell?_

"I fuckin' _bit_you! You're bleedin' and crap, I didn't even... I don't know what came over me! Shit!"

"I'm fine, stop worrying. I don't even feel it." Well, aside from a little sting, but there's no way I'm telling her that and making her feel guilty. "If anything, it feels kind of nice..."

"What the fuck, B? It's gonna scar, obviously it must hurt!"

"It doesn't." I insisted. "To be honest, it felt worse before. That part of me was always cold, and... I don't know, it just felt like there was a permanent darkness or something. But now... It's probably stupid... But it seems better now. Like it's all healed."

"Come again?"

"I told you, it's stupid." I blushed. "Maybe it's just the sort of post-coital fuzzies or something, but I can totally tell it feels different. In a good way."

"You're not just sayin' crap to make me feel better? 'Cause I still feel like shit."

"Well, we can ask Giles. Maybe there's something supernatural behind it?"

"I guess. Doesn't make me feel no better about it though."

"Well, maybe I could help you with the feeling better part..."

* * *

"Good lord, what happened to your neck?" Giles gasped, as I came into the kitchen later that night for a snack. Shutup, I had a huge workout so I deserve a snack!

"... What are you doing in my house?" I asked, disgust rising up as I realize he must not be here to see me. "Ew. Don't answer that. Just please make sure you're wearing more than just a bathrobe in the morning, or my head will explode."

"I beg your pardon?" He sputtered, I guess shocked by my assumption. Please, I know the devious thoughts men have. He's not here for milk and cookies in the middle of the night. _Egh._

"Right. Maybe it would be safer if I pretend I don't know what you're doing here..."

"Joyce, ehm... _your mother_..." He blushed, "asked me over for coffee. I was with her at the gallery, and showed her home once it was finished..."

"Uh huh. So, you're dating my mother."

"Uhm..."

"It's cool, really. I mean, maybe I'm only saying that because I'm in a real good mood right now for reasons we don't have to get into, but... hey that reminds me, I wanted to ask you about something."

"Yes, of course." He nodded, looking relieved to be steered away from the awkwardness.

"Right. So, there's this thing that happened tonight..." _Crap, this isn't going to be fun to explain. Why am I asking him this again? Oh, so Faith won't be freaked about biting me. I don't know why she's making such a fuss about it anyways._"I guess to just get right down to it, something was happening earlier, and... Faith bit me."

"So I see. Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah, sure. I mean that's the thing, it doesn't really hurt. Not like it probably should. It actually feels pretty good now... It's like, what she did, it changed my scar."

"Is that... that was where..."

"Where the Master fed from me."

"Good lord..."

"So what does it mean? Is it one of those freaky supernatural things, something between a wolf and her mate, or... maybe I've just recently developed a great tolerance for pain?"

"I could test that theory." I shot him a glare, and he immediately wiped the smirk from his face. "Joking, of course. I'm certain it must be one of the first two, if not a combination of both. I'll have to look into it. But I'm afraid I haven't come across very many detailed stories of werewolves and their mates, so it may be hard to find a sufficient amount of information regarding the subject."

"... Right. You look into that, and I'm raiding the pantry for cookies and getting outta here before my mother comes out from wherever she's hiding from."

"I'm not hiding!" I heard her call out from the living room.

"Goodnight, mom." I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Goodnight, dear. Sleep well... and don't eat _all_ the cookies!"


	19. What Lies Beneath

I returned to my bedroom, a plate of Oreos and a glass of milk in hand, and found Faith naked and laying sprawled out in bed snoring like a banshee. I can't even help but think that it's like, the cutest thing ever. She has always been a snorer, the sound all loud and wild, like an animal. Which isn't hard to imagine, since she wolfs-out three times a month and all.

I just smiled and placed the cookies and milk on the bedside table, before struggling to get the blanket out from under her so I could cover her up with it. She grumbled at me a few times, but didn't wake up. She just seemed calm once I entered the room, and I swear the snoring even got a little quieter. It was weird.

I sat down on the bed beside her, and just watched. She seems so peaceful and content, innocent even. I love seeing her like this. It's why I've been stalling on getting her room cleaned out. I don't want her having her own room, I want us to have the same room. I want to see her like this every night.

"Fuckin' draft, bein' a bitch..." She grumbled after kicking in her sleep, knocking the blankets away a bit. I would swear she's awake and just trying to get me to spoil her more with attention or something, but now she's snoring again so that can't be it.

_Okay, so maybe 'innocent' wouldn't be the best word to describe her..._

* * *

I woke up the next morning on the floor... _and hey, why does my butt hurt?_ I looked up and found Faith spread out on the bed, her legs shoved out in a way that suggests she accidentally kicked me off in her sleep. I'm surprisingly not too upset by the rude awakening, due largely in part to my wolfy girlfriend's adorableness. She's so not getting out of a punishment though.

"Faaaaiiiiith..." I groaned, placing one hand on my back and the other on my head, feigning injury. "You kicked me!"

"Did not, ya liar..." She grumbled, seeming to still be asleep. I rolled my eyes, but continued with the charade.

"You diiiiid! I was just innocently sleeping all snuggled up beside you, when suddenly I was kicked right out of my own bed and on to the cold, hard floor... Faaaiiiiith!" I whined. She finally started to stir, and opened one eye to glance down at me.

"B... what in the fuck are ya doin' on the floor..."

"You kicked me!" I pouted. She doesn't seem awake enough to get it yet, but at least she seems kinda concerned now.

"Bullshit, why would I do that? I was asleep."

"Exactly. We were sleeping, and I woke up on the floor. And now my back hurts, and I think I have a concussion!"

"B..." She snickered, closing her eye again, "quit bein' a drama queen, just take off your clothes and get back into bed. I won't kick you in my sleep no more."

"Why am I supposed to take off my clothes?" I asked, trying desperately not to smile. I can't let her get away with this.

"'Cause you should always be naked around me. Or at least topless... or bottomless... long as something's showin', I'm good." She grinned. "Now c'mon, clothes off and get that cute ass back into bed! I miss my pillow."

_How can I say no to that? I love that she loves using me as a pillow. Sometimes it's hard to breathe, but it's so totally worth it._

"Fine. But I'm _not_ taking my clothes off."

"Buzzkill."

* * *

The next day Faith and I walked into the library hand in hand, hoping to talk with Giles about the question I asked last night. He was gone when we woke up this morning, which isn't surprising. We slept late, and I'm sure he would have been really uncomfortable if we ran into each other in the kitchen again or something.

What we found in there was surprising - Willow, all cozy and cuddly with a sweet, timid looking blond girl. I openly gaped at the sight, and Faith snickered beside me.

"You're gonna catch some flies if ya keep that up, B."

I glared and bumped her roughly with my shoulder, nearly knocking her over. Willow and the girl looked over at us all surprised.

"Oh! Buffy, there you are..." Willow blushed, stuttering slightly, looking back and forth between us and the girl. "I figured you'd be stopping by here sometime today, and... and, well, there's kinda someone I want you to meet... If you aren't busy..."

"Of course! Nope, not busy, just came to see Giles but I don't see him so there's no rush or anything, so what's up good buddy-bud-bud-buddy?" _Oh geez, here comes the word vomit! Faith had better shut me up soon or things will get a lot worse._

"I think what B means is that we noticed your new girl toy." Faith grinned, shooting the pair a wink. I'm blushing like crazy by this point, of course. This is just _so_ totally uncomfortable.

"And what Faith means is that we'd be more than happy to meet your new friend."

"I'm T-Tara. Willow h-has told me s-s-so much about you." The girl stuttered, looking uncomfortable. I notice Willow give her hand a squeeze, and she seemed to relax a little.

"Really? She hasn't said anything about you." _Oops, that probably wasn't the right thing to say!_ "I mean, I haven't spent much time with her recently, I've been so busy with Faith, so I'm sure that must be why. I bet she would have said something by now. Really."

"Chill out." Faith chuckled wrapping an arm around my waist. "It's fine. If you're too freaked, you can just go and i'll take care of shit here."

"No, I'm fine! See? See the fine?" I forced a smile that probably has them all questioning my sanity. Maybe I should go...

"You sure? 'Cause you're kinda freakin' me out."

"Hey... What happened to your neck?" Willow asked suddenly. I froze, and Faith started to snicker beside me again.

"My neck? What... what about it?"

"Well, it's got a big bandage on it. That wasn't there before. What happened, Buffy? Did another big nasty get a piece of you?"

"The nastiest." I joked, this time making Faith freeze. I turned to find her looking at her feet, all guilty. "But I'm perfectly fine."

"You sure? Looks like it musta hurt like shit." Faith grumbled. I pinched her on the shoulder. "Hey!"

"There. Consider us even."

"Oh bull-fuckin'-shit, B! I broke the fuckin' skin, that doesn't compare to a tiny little baby pinch." She scoffed.

"Baby pinch?" I asked, insulted. "I'll show you baby pinch..." I pinched her again, putting my slayer strength into it. She hissed and shied away from me, grabbing her arm protectively.

"Jesus, _fine_, we're even."

I grinned victoriously, only to have said grin immediately wiped away when I noticed the strange looks we were getting from Willow and Tara. I'd forgotten they were even there.

"Huh?" Willow asked, her face all scrunched up, clearly trying to make sense of our little exchange.

"... What?" I questioned. Not sure why I asked, it's pretty obvious why they're looking at us like that.

"Nothing." Willow shook her head, looking away. She turned to her, um, _friend_, and whispered something. I really didn't mean to listen in with my super hero hearing, but I guess after spending so much time with Faith I've stopped bothering to tune things out. "This is what they're always like. It's kind of funny. Oh, and sometimes I swear they... _do stuff_. You know, in public. It's kind of gross."

"Heyyyy..." I whined, insulted. They both turned to look at me in surprise, while Faith chuckled again beside me.

"You heard that?" Willow asked, impishly.

"C'mon B, either tune 'em out or don't react to what they say. That's first grade knowledge."

I elbowed her in the ribs as Willow and her Tara watched in confusion. I blushed, realizing what my red headed friend was talking about. _Okay, so maybe me and Faith are sort of weird. Oh well._

"Anyways!" I said, a little too loudly, in an attempt to steer the conversation in a less awkward direction. Faith won't stop snickering at me. "How did you two meet?" That's right, switch the topic to them. It's about time.

"Oh." Willow smiled, looking excited at the topic change. She grinned over at Tara. "Well, I've been going to these after school groups, a sort of Wiccan gathering. Most of what they talk about there is pretty silly, but... I found Tara." She beamed. "Tara is a true witch. She's been teaching me some stuff, and it's so cool."

"So... you're really getting into the witchcraft then, huh?"

"Oh yeah! I'm learning some real interesting stuff, Buffy. If I get good enough, I could use it on patrols with you to help out."

She looks so hopeful, I'm totally feeling guilty here. I haven't taken her or Xander on patrol with me in the longest time, I didn't even think that either of them would miss it? And here she is trying to find reasons to get me to take her again, like she thinks she didn't have a use before. I'm the worst friend ever.

"Hey, absolutely." I nodded, putting in some extra enthusiasm. "That sounds great, Wills. I bet some of that stuff could really come in handy."

"It could." Tara stated. "Sh-she's really good. And some of what I've learned, i-it's helped me stay alive on the Hellmouth. It could definitely help you."

Faith frowned and leaned in to whisper with me, pouting slightly.

"B... If they go with us on your patrols, we won't be able to have any fun."

"What do you mean? They're my friends, Faith, of course we'll - "

"No," she snickered. "Not the good kinda fun. I got some ideas I wanna try out, an we can't do that with your buddies taggin' along. Well, we could I guess, if we're able to sneak off..."

Before I got the chance to give her a piece of my mind - whether good or bad, I hadn't really decided - Giles came into the library, looking ragged and sleep deprived, carrying some books and pads of paper that looked like they were covered in scribbles. My guess is that he's been doing some serious research. So maybe he didn't actually spend the night at my place, at least not to do disturbing things with my mom...

"Buffy, Faith..." He sighed, nodding in our direction. "I'm glad you're here. There's something I'd like to speak with you about."

Willow and Tara looked at each other, obviously wondering whether or not they should leave. I'm not sure what to tell them. The news could either be concerning the bite mark on my neck, or, as the books Giles has in his arms suggest, Faith's wolfy background.

"We should... probably go..." Willow slowly said, looking back and forth between all of us. "Buffy, i'll call you later?"

"Sure." I nodded, shrugging as the pair got up and left in a hurry. Giles waited until they were gone to speak up, so I'm thinking his news is important and personal. Probably word on the bite mark.

"Well, I suppose I should just come right out with my findings." He said, placing the books on the table and holding on to the notepad, looking it over like he wanted to make sure he was going to tell us the right things. "I came across some curious information in the early hours this morning, as I searched for the possible meanings behind... well... your scar." _Yup, the bite. Just as I thought._ "But what I found was something I most certainly was not expecting. Though I find it quite foolish now, that I hadn't realized it sooner..."

"Just spit it out, Jeeves." Faith growled, looking nervous and ticked off.

"Well... I've found out more about your parents, Faith. At least I believe so." Her expression immediately turned blank, and I can tell there's some inner turmoil going on there. "You say your parents were absent a good deal of the time?"

"Barely ever saw 'em." She growled, mad that she has to talk about that time of her life. I reached over to hold one of her hands and she tried pulling away, so I grabbed it with both of my hands and clung on. I'm not letting her push me away.

"Well, I've been reading through some literature that suggests there's a... group of sorts, that I belive your parents may have belonged to. They were both, eh... like you?"

"Far as I know. They always disappeared on the full moon nights."

"What kinda group we talking here, Giles?" I glared, praying it wouldn't be something like bank robbers or whatever. Faith has a bad enough view of her parents, and to hear that they were some kind of criminals it would make things harder, since I know it's what she expects anyways.

"Well, the details are a bit sketchy. From what I could gather, it was a... werewolf group." He stuttered, furrowing his brows like what he said confused even him.

"Yeah. Sounds pretty damn sketchy to me, Jeeves. A 'werewolf group' better not fuckin' be the best ya got for me."

I pinched Faith a bit on the arm, but she didn't even react. I rolled my eyes and clung to her hand again, hoping that I could force some amount of calm on to my girlfriend. Giles took a few seconds to clean his glasses before responding.

"There's... ahem... Well, yes, there is a little more, but I'm not certain it's in my best interest to - "

"_Spill it_." Faith snarled. I tightened my grip on her hand, and am wondering if maybe I'm giving her some bruises. Giles turned red, and stuttered out his response.

"They... The, ehm, wolves in the group... They worked for some very prominent vampires. That was the basing of the group. They worked for the vampires, doing jobs for them in the daylight when they themselves couldn't go out, or in the homes they couldn't get an invitation to. It's rather genius actually, and surprising that they were able to get such a large following..." Our eyes widened as we took in what he said. He stopped his ramblings after noticing the way Faith is looking at him.

I can't even tell what she's thinking, which is troubling, since I kinda pride myself on being able to tell her thoughts just by glancing at her expression. Right now her thoughts are a complete mystery to me, and I don't like that.

"So my parents were in a group that did dirty work for some fuckin' bloodsuckers?"

"I'm... that's... I can't be certain, but that does seem to be... well..."

She made a low kind of growling sound and pulled away from my hand, storming out of the room before I could even get the chance to ask her what she was doing. I have the feeling this is something that will take awhile for her to calm down from.

Which begs the question: do I follow her and try to help, or leave her be and give her some space?

_I hate feeling helpless like this..._


	20. Just Keep Breathing

**As usual, my apologies for taking so long to post an update to this. Hell, an update to _anything_! It seems someone stole my muse and is holding it hostage somewhere, only allowing brief periods for me and it to be together to crank out some words. So... yeah. I guess each review you give gets the muse closer to being released for good?**

**And as always, my thanks to anyone and everyone who has ever or will ever bother to read this story, and to everyone that has already left reviews. You guys rock the casba :)  
**

* * *

"Giles, you're absolutely positive?" I questioned, watching the door Faith had just stormed through, still feeling completely helpless.

"Yes, I'm quite certain, there was a great deal of information in my books, and I even discovered some journals from some previous members..." He followed my gaze to the door, looking regretful. "They tried to leave the group, but were executed in an attempt to protect the secrecy. At least that's what I'm left to assume, based on the suspicions written in each journal, and the abrupt endings with no explanation."

"How could they have gotten mixed up into it?" I wondered aloud, wiping some loose tears off my face. I don't think I even realized I was crying until just then. "I mean, her grandmother sounded so nice, not the type to hang around with any kind of _gang_. How could her parents have even found out about it..."

"I'm afraid that may be something we won't ever know. The group is very underground, so much so that I believe getting the information I did was only thanks to sheer luck. If you're a member suspected of leaking secrets, you would be immediately taken care of."

"So it's kind of like they had no choice but to stay."

"It would appear so." He set down at his desk and sighed. "How I wish I hadn't found any of this out. I'm certain Faith would have been much better off not knowing the truth of what her parents were involved in."

"I don't know, Giles. I mean... I doubt they knew what they were getting into, all that happened to them probably wasn't even their fault?"

"Perhaps you should tell that to Faith. She shouldn't be left alone in such a state, and I'm sure hearing something comforting would be most helpful."

I stopped to consider that.

"You're sure, huh?"

"I am. Go help her, Buffy."

* * *

So I went running after Faith. Of course she was nowhere to be found, even with that weird connection thing we have it seems nearly impossible to pinpoint where she is. It's really frustrating. What's the point of us having this connection if I can't track her? Well... I guess she's probably trying to avoid me or something, by using the connection. That's so sneaky of her!

"Ah-HA!" I shouted, finally spotting her on the swings at a nearby park. She didn't bother to look up at me, just kind of smirked, in a way that makes me think she was definitely avoiding me before.

"Hey, B."

I walked over to sit on the swing beside her, holding on with both hands. I started to slowly swing beside her.

"So... are you okay?"

"Yeah. Well... I dunno."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"What's to talk about? My parents whored themselves to vamps. Story, end of."

"They didn't... Faith, don't be so hard on them. By the sound of things, they didn't really have a choice in the matter. At least they tried to keep you out of that mess, right? Always leaving the house at night, not telling you anything about what was going on in their life... Okay... Now that I said that, it sounds kinda bad. But you know what I mean."

"You don't gotta try and make me feel better. I know the sitch now, there's no more pretending. It's over. Let's move on."

I'm feeling guiltier and guiltier by the second, wishing none of this had happened to Faith's parents, that Giles hadn't found out about it, and that we hadn't told her. I don't want her going down some path of destruction because of this. I have to find a way to get her to see the news in a better light, and hope everything will be okay.

"You're right. You know now, so there won't be any more pretending." She looked over at me, clearly at least slightly interested in whatever point I'm making to her. "No more pretending that your parents didn't give a shit about you."

"They didn't."

"They _did_, Faith. They never said a word to you about where they went, or who they were, or what you might be. I think they were trying to protect you from making the same mistakes that they did."

"Yeah. Either that, or they just didn't give a shit what I did, so they paid no attention to me whatsoever."

"That's not how I see it." I insisted, getting frustrated at how stubborn she's being about this. Not that I can blame her really, I mean her whole life she's thought like this, it's going to take something big to change her mind. "I really do think they were trying to protect you. They left you with your grandma all the time, right?"

"Yeah. 'Cause they were sick of me."

"Or they knew she would take better care of you. Make sure she raised you the right way, and that you wouldn't wind up joining that same club they did." Her jaw is clenched now, and she's staring down at her feet. "They didn't have any way out of it, so they did what they could in that situation. They made sure you were taken care of."

"They were... Fuck... B, they were shitty parents. Never did anything good for me, they're not good people. They weren't." She growled. I could hear her voice wavering, and tears starting to form in her eyes. I'm trying desperately not to start crying myself. _C'mon Buffy, you've got to be the strong one here. Be strong for her._

"But what if they were? What if they were just like your grandma, and things just... went bad. Beyond their control. What happened to them near the end didn't make them bad people, Faith. And do you remember what you told me before? Things used to be good. You did have a good family life. It was that stupid group that destroyed things, and they had to stay. If they didn't, they would've been killed. Maybe even taken you and your brothers out, just to be safe... Your parents didn't want that to happen."

"No." She whispered, clear that there's barely any fight left in her.

Tears are rolling freely down her cheeks, and it feels like my heart has gone into a blender or something the pain is so intense. I'm racking my brain, trying to think of something, _anything_ to fix this, to make her smile again. It's killing me to see her in so much pain. But at the same time... I think it's helping her. She's finally dealing with all that happened when she was little.

"Fuck!" She screamed, standing up to start pacing around, tears still falling from her face. I quickly got up to walk over to her, placing my arms on her shoulders to stop her.

"Faith..."

"I hate them." She hissed, her breathing ragged, and a sort of damaged, lost look in her eyes. "I hate them. I hate... hate that I still love 'em."

She then leaned into me, wrapping her arms tightly around me as she began to sob into my neck. I tried desperately not to lose all control as I softly ran my fingers through her hair, hoping it would somehow help to soothe her.

"It's okay, Faith." I whispered soothingly to her, bringing my free arm around to press her tighter to me, wanting to keep her as close as possible. "It'll all be okay..."

* * *

We ended up spending the rest of the day at the park, me holding and doing my best to console my wolfy girlfriend, and her trying to piece herself back together. But once the sun started to go down, we realized it would probably best to find some privacy.

"Tomorrow's a full moon again." I whispered as she pulled away, clutching a hand to her stomach. "They seem to be coming faster and faster..."

"Yeah, you're tellin' me." She mumbled gruffly. "Guess we head back to the school, since it's closer than your place."

I took hold of one of her hands, and used my free one to wipe the remaining tears from her face.

"Are you sure you want to go back there?"

"I'm fine. Promise." She shrugged. "Let's just hurry, my stomach is startin' to kill me. We don't got a lotta time."

"Want me to carry you there? I can run faster."

"You wish!" She scoffed. "I can beat you any day."

"Well then prove it, hot stuff."

She paused to narrow her eyes at me, beginning to smirk a little bit.

"You're likin' that I'm gonna be all naked soon, aren't ya?"

"No comment. Now come on Faith, last one there is a rotten egg!" Without warning she burst ahead of me, running so fast I swear she was just a blur, kinda like the Tazmanian Devil. "I didn't say 1 2 3 go!" I complained, quickly chasing after her but knowing that with her head start and boost of wolfy powers due to how soon she'll become one, I don't stand a chance.

* * *

The next day we ran into Willow and Tara again at the library. I think it must be their favorite meeting place or something, which would make sense since Willow has always loved the library. But I don't really know why she keeps bringing Tara, it doesn't seem like a very romantic place... Then again, me and Faith... Well... Naughty things did happen here. Twice.

"There you are!" Willow shouted, so loud I swear my ears are about to explode. And I like my ears, so I don't want them getting all explode-y.

"Fuck, Red!" Faith cringed beside me, dramatically bringing her hands up to shield her ears. _Okay, it wasn't that bad._

"Oh. Sorry. Anyways, we've been looking for you! Or, well, Giles has been. We would be too, but he told me to stay here in case you guys stopped by. I'm actually surprised he didn't want to stay here, I know how much he loves the library, even more than me I bet, and that's really saying - "

"Willow!" I interrupted, quickly losing track of all the little thoughts included in her rambling. She just blushed, and smiled at me in embarrassment.

"Sorry. So, uh, Giles has been trying to find you."

"I gathered that." I smirked. "What I haven't gathered is 'why'."

"The council called."

"Council?" Faith asked. "Like... What, a 'four out of five dentists recommend it' kinda council?"

Willow stared at her for a really, really uncomfortably long time, no doubt trying to figure out what in the hell Faith meant by what she said. Finally I had to speak up.

"More of a 'Watcher's' council."

"Yeah." Willow started slowly, still coming back from wherever her thoughts were. Tara just watched all of this with great interest, but didn't say a word. She strikes me as a fly on the wall type, and it's kinda frustrating. I wish she would speak more. "Yeah, it's where they make Giles's."

"Huh." Faith nodded. "And where is the Giles council?"

"In England." Giles said from the doorway as he walked in. "And if I'm not mistaken, they've requested us."

"Requested us _what_?" I asked, scrunching up my nose.

"Er... Requested that you be there." He paused, like he was thinking about how to word the next thing he was going to say. "And that you bring Faith."


End file.
